Help Me, Find Me, Save Me, Love Me
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: During a newborn raid Marcus saves a 10 yr-old girl after her mother dies and her father abandons her.10 yrs later she returns, but how does she remember him? Why did he save her & what will the rest of the Volturi think of her?Some like her, others dont.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you guys like my last stories cuz this one's gonna be a good one too. It's all about Marcus finding a new soul mate and it turns out she's a very special person. Very very very special, even in the eyes of a sad, lonely over 3000 year-old vampire. Read and see how poor old Marcus finds peace with a ten-year old girl who returns to Volterra after ten years of wandering and remembering a deep pair of sad red eyes.**_

**Marcus P.O.V.**

It was a dark, yet lovely night to be out; unfortunately it wasn't so lovely for the humans outside our city of Volterra. My brothers and our guard were out destroying a pack of newborns created by a maniacal vampire who loved playing games with strong covens like us. Aro and Demetri tracked him down and disposed of him while the rest of the guard and I were out taking care of the newborns.

I was just finishing up when I smelled a new scent of blood; it was deliciously sweet with a hint of fear, and musk. I looked from the top of the large building I was standing on and spotted a pair of newborns, a man and a woman, and a human child being held by the female near an alley with a few bonfires close to them.

"Zaire come on we have to leave!" the man was shouting at the woman but the woman wouldn't move or release the child. It was strange, the woman was definitely a newborn yet she wasn't feasting on the child; I could see it was hers, and the man was her mate but the woman looked completely terrified.

"Get moving now or I'll drain that brat!" the woman looked at the child clinging tightly to her torso. I saw that if the woman could control herself around her own child then there would be a chance to let them both live. As I made my way down I spotted Jonathon, one of our untalented guards run towards them; the woman acted quick and shoved the child into the alley, obscured from Jonathon's sight just before he jumped on her and grabbed her neck; I jumped from my spot and held out my hand.

"No! Leave her! She's not a threat!" I shouted at him but Jonathon shook his head at me.

"Aro said to kill all the newborns no matter what, so she's no exception!" before I could move Jonathon tore off the woman's head and threw it into the fire; in an instant her body followed and turned into ash quickly. Jonathon was about to move towards the man when I went up behind him and ripped his arms off; he cried out and turned to me in agony.

"Master Marcus why?"

"You were not to defy me Jonathon, and for your disobedience you shall die!" I ripped his head off and threw it where he'd thrown the poor woman. I looked to see the man had disappeared, but I looked around and sniffed the air for the child. I heard a slight moan and went into the alley where a little girl, no older than ten, laid barely conscious on a pile of garbage bags. The girl looked half-starved with hardly any clothes on except a long shirt and torn shorts, bruises on her arms and legs, and she appeared to have dark circles under her eyes. Something inside me broke at the sight of her, like something was telling me to save her and get her to safety before my brothers found her.

"Uuuggh…" she moaned looking at me but it appeared as if she could hardly see me. In a few seconds her eyes shut but her heart was still beating so she couldn't have been dead.

"Stay with me little one, stay with me." I looked around to see if anyone was looking, and I covered her with my cloak and held her tight as I jumped from building to building until I spotted a hospital. Ambulances and sirens were everywhere with humans from car accidents and attacks from newborns that hadn't drunk from them but broke some bones. I quickly jumped down from my spot and sat her down near the ambulance and went back to the roof as the doctors and nurses carried her inside placing her on a stretcher.

_An hour later:_

I had been standing in the same space and I could see from the windows that the little girl was sleeping peacefully in a large room with bandages on her arms and legs along with an empty tray next to her bed. I was glad to see she was alright and well cared for; as I turned to leave I spotted Alec standing on the building next to the hospital.

"Aro sent me to find you; all the newborns have been dealt with and we need to get back to the palace." I nodded and began walking towards him when he stopped me.

"I saw you save her, that little girl from the alley?" I gripped his shoulders and he winced. "Master Marcus please I haven't said anything!" I didn't realize how tightly I had him until I felt his shoulders crack under my fingers. I released him and his flesh built itself together again.

"How much did you see?" he straightened up and looked me in the eyes.

"From when you killed that guard up until now; it's not my place to spy on you, but I guess it's better than Aro or Caius or any of the other guard."

"I can agree on that, but Aro will find out eventually."

"Why not just tell him yourself? If not now but later?"

"That's not your concern; right now I don't want anyone to know about her or what's happened." Alec bowed to me and nodded.

"Yes sir." I took one last look at the girl, and ran back with Alec to the palace where Jane and Felix were waiting for us.

"Welcome back Marcus. Aro's been wondering where you've been." Jane walked up and embraced Alec briefly before turning to me.

"I was out tracking a newborn that got away; thankfully I got to him in time before more humans were killed."

"That's good to know, humans are such fragile creatures." Jane smiled and I couldn't help but think she was right.

"Compared to us they are." I walked in front of them until we reached the throne room where the others were waiting, including Sulpicia and Athenodora with their arms wrapped around their mates. Aro spotted me and came over.

"Marcus we were wondering what happened to you, no problems I suppose?"

"No brother, nothing wrong in our midst."

"Wonderful!"

"Yes now if you'll excuse me I'm going to retire to my studio." Aro smiled and went back to Sulpicia while I left the room getting a quick glance from Alec. I walked up into my rooms and took a seat near the window. I couldn't stop thinking about that girl, why did I save her? I couldn't see much of a bond between me and her, yet I did. This would be puzzling me for a good while, that much I could tell.

'I'm glad I got her to safety.'

**Aro P.O.V.**

It's been nearly two days and yet Marcus had not returned from his quarters, it was beginning to worry me. Marcus had never been this distant with anyone before, not even after my dear sister Didyme died. I was pondering around in the library when I heard someone enter through the doors; I recognized it to be Alec and Jane coming my way.

"Master Aro, I'm sorry but Marcus asked not to be disturbed for the remainder of the day." Jane bowed to me and Alec stayed quiet.

"Thank you Jane. You may leave." They both moved to exit. "Wait Alec, you stay." Alec froze and Jane left looking at him and me.

"Yes Master?" I walked up to him and looked right into his eyes.

"Tell me again what took you so long to find Marcus?"

"I told you, he was out tracking a loose newborn and by the time I found him he'd finished."

"Really? Then why do I sense a fib coming from you?" before he could move I grabbed his hand a saw his thoughts. I could see Marcus moving in an alley, killing one of the guards after he killed a newborn woman, and saved a young child looking rather weak. I could see Marcus taking the child, a little girl, to the hospital and leaving her on the side near the front entrance. After I saw what I needed I pulled away from Alec.

"Interesting…" Alec looked afraid for a minute. "Go, I'll deal with you later." After he left I went off to find Marcus in his room. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Marcus it's Aro, we need to talk." A small moan came from the room. "It's about what happened two nights ago." The door opened and I was pulled inside fast. Marcus locked the door and looked at me with darkened eyes.

"What did he tell you?" he was acting strange, frantic yet concerned; I hadn't seen him like this in years.

"He didn't, his thoughts told me. What I don't understand is why save a human child and her mother? Why kill one of the guards?" Marcus gave me a hard look, I remembered that look from after my sweet sister was taken from us.

"Yes I saved her, but I couldn't save her mother. The woman was being mistreated by her mate, he was telling her to leave the girl but she wouldn't until he threatened to kill her so she threw her child into the alley before Jonathon killed her. I told him not to but he didn't listen, so I killed him and the man escaped."

"That's when you saved the child? Do you even know her?"

"No, but that child didn't deserve to die. She was already on the verge of death I didn't want her to suffer."

"She's just a human Marcus, I understand your sympathy for them but if she was already dying why didn't you leave her? Or end her suffering?" he went quiet and looked away from me; then a thought struck me.

"Marcus…do you have a bond with that girl?" he tensed but said nothing. "Marcus please talk to me, you know you can tell me anything?" he didn't move.

"Yes…"

"Then why didn't you come to me when it happened?" he turned and gave me the same hard look.

"Since when do I have to explain myself to you? I should be able to have some thoughts of my own."

"I understand, and I know why you couldn't bring her back here."

"The guard and Caius would've wanted her, she had a strong scent." I scratched behind my head.

"I was going to say that she is a risk, but unless you can tell me she didn't see you then I suppose that we could let it slide?"

"I don't know if she saw me, her eyes were blurred and she could barely move or talk."

"In a way you must've been a mystery to her. You do realize if she did see you she might tell someone?" he smiled slightly at me.

"I doubt anyone would believe her, she hit her head when she was pushed. Who would believe a ten-year-old with a head wound saw a vampire dead in the night?" I laughed a bit.

"That is true, but of course you also know what would happen if Caius found out?" that made him turn to me and hold my arms tightly.

"You won't tell him about her! This will be kept between us and Alec, no one else is to find out!" I struggled to get free and calmed him.

"This is safe with me brother, don't worry."

"Good, because all hell will break loose if the guard found out."

"Yes indeed, but what are you going to do if she doesn't come back?"

"I want her to experience life; if she doesn't come back then I'll find her again." I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him some confidence.

"I'm sure she will return my dear brother. And I'm glad to know you might've found a new mate." We embraced briefly and I went for the door before turning back to Marcus. "Oh and please eat something, can't have you starving yourself now can we?" he nodded slightly and started straightening himself up. I closed the door behind me and kept thinking how glad I was Marcus found a new mate.

_**10 years later:**_

_**Girl's P.O.V.**_

My name is Maureen Octavia Lombardi, born on October 21, 1985. Since I was ten I've lived with my now deceased grandparents Lorenzo and Katarina Lombardi, who found me in the hospital after I was mysteriously rescued from the streets in Volterra, Italy. Life for me after that had gotten better, but the one thing I remembered most of that night was seeing a pair of deep, sad, blood-red eyes looking at me, telling me to hold on.

I don't remember everything that happened that night ten years ago, only the smell of smoke and dark figures surrounding me and my parents, after that only those eyes and that look. After I recovered my grandparents took me back to Venice.

As it turns out my grandparents were extremely wealthy. Grandpa owned a big trading company, one of the biggest on the planet and Grandma had been his business partner. After they took me in I became their adopted daughter; I became fascinated with the supernatural and myths like Greek mythology, Egyptian mythology, legends, and even vampires.

It occurred to me when I was twelve that Volterra had a special celebration once every year called St. Marcus Day, where they celebrate a man named St. Marcus who drove the vampires from the city thousands of years ago.

I had been paying much attention to vampires for years, and every time I reviewed the legends some things didn't add up right, like when it said vampires glitter instead of turning to ash when the sun hits them, or if their bodies were made of stone instead of dead skin and bones. Sooner or later I found a picture of the St. Marcus statue and it had the exact same eyes I remembered from that night, and the face was foggy but when I saw it I immediately recognized it.

While I was fiddling I felt vibrations on my floor, someone was at my bedroom door. I opened it to see my aunt with my two cousins.

"Are you ready to go? The jet is waiting…" she asked me.

"Yes, are my suitcases in the car?" I was going back to Volterra to retrace my steps of that night. I was going to visit the big city and I found out that apparently there had been some disappearances in the clock tower building. Some rendered it to be rumors; others called it a curse of the vampires.

"Yes, the jet is fueled up they're waiting for your arrival." Aunt Mariana and her boys hugged me goodbye as I made my way to the front door and into the limo. I kissed them each goodbye and the limo drove off towards the airport where my family's jet was waiting. As it drove off I kept trying to remember him, the man who saved me, whether he was real or not I had to find out.

'I hope to see you soon. Whoever you are…'

_**It's not much I know, but it gets better in the next chapter. Might be a while before I update so please keep it simple and let me know what you think of this alright? Later…**_


	2. We Meet Again

_**Sorry about the wait guys, just busy with life and everything else that makes me crazy. Anyway this is where they meet again, but some 'significant others' have a few issues with a new human in the Volturi. Can you guess who?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Maureen's P.O.V.:_

As the jet prepared to land in Volterra after a near two-hour flight, I was busy scanning over some pictures trying to remember the night I was saved. I had been fascinated by the events since my grandparents found me, and since then I've been drawing pictures of the man I saw that night. I had drawn his eyes crystal clear, but the rest of the face looked blurred on all my pictures of him, I could vaguely remember it but only the eyes were the best.

"We're here miss." The pilot buzzed me and I put away my pictures into my bag. I hadn't taken much from home, just enough for two suitcases because despite my family's wealth I preferred the casual look, and I never asked for much growing up.

"Thank you." As I walked off the jet I walked into the airport and claimed my bags before I walked out to the street and summoned a cab. Luckily it was an American/Italian cab, so I wouldn't worry about speaking Italian, I could speak it but I really didn't feel like talking in a foreign language even if I grew up in a foreign country.

"Where to ma'am?" the driver was a middle-aged man with a straggly beard and a huge pot-belly.

"Can you take me to the town square? Where the huge clock tower is?"

"Quite a drive miss, you have the money for it?"

"Yes, please just take me there. Are there any hotels in the square?"

"I think so, one's the best in town, the Foresteria."

"Thank you, take me there please."

"Yes ma'am." He turned his hat towards the mirror and drove out into the city. I hadn't seen so many buildings since my grandparents took me to New York for that business conference, that and Venice but that's home. The whole time we were riding through the city I took out a small pouch of red velvet that had a small silver diamond ring on a silver chain the doctors found on me that night. I had kept it safe in my jewelry case and I treasured it more than anything because I knew it was given to me by my savior.

"We're here miss." The driver spoke to me after the thirty minute ride was over. I tucked the pouch away in my purse, thanked him and tipped him before taking my luggage into the hotel. As I walked in I cleared my throat before approaching the desk.

"Benvenuti alla Foresteria come posso aiutarla?" the receptionist asked me in Italian.

""Sì hai qualche camere disponibili?" I was a bit rusty but she seemed to understand.

"Sì che facciamo, ma avete una prenotazione?"

"No non mi dispiace."

"Beh, fammi vedere se riesco a trovare qualcosa per te cara." She looked at the computer and typed a few things before a small window opened on the screen.

""Ah sembra che abbiamo a disposizione una stanza per voi al quarto piano, va bene?"

"Sì, quanto?"

"Quanto tempo hai intenzione di restare?"

"Una settimana o forse più?"

"Questo è 700 dollari perdere per la settimana, che include il servizio in camera, via cavo, internet, e la piscina, ma le terme e le attività extra costi aggiuntivi."

"Va bene grazie."

"Grazie mille perdere per favore godervi il vostro soggiorno." I paid upfront and a bellhop took my bags directing me to the elevator. When we reached my room I tipped him and laid down on my bed, before he left I stopped him at the door.

""Lei parla inglese?"

"Sì miss me."

"I was wondering if you could tell me about the clock tower, I mean I hear it's one of the many sights in the city that attracts the most tourists."

"Oh miss it does, but if you're smart you won't go there."

"Why not?"

"It's said to be a dangerous place especially for us humans?"

"Why's that?"

"Vampiri…"

'Vampires…' "I've heard legends before, but what's the story here?"

"It's said that a long time ago a man named St. Marcus drove the vampiri away from the city, and every year we celebrate that day but it's been said that whomever enters the clock tower will never come out again. There have been disappearances in there before but not even the police will enter that building. Mark my words girl, if you value your life don't you dare enter that place." He gave me a stern look and left the room. I already knew the legends and the disappearances, but one thing I knew for sure was that I had to find the man who rescued me, and if he was who and what I thought he was, then he's bound to be in that tower.

'I'd better get going.'

_Marcus P.O.V.:_

My brothers and I had gathered in the throne room with the guard and the wives to feed upon the unsuspecting tourists Heidi had brought in. We had just finished bringing in some new additions to the guard and they were eager to eat but some had gone off on errands to run for Aro and Caius.

"This is a huge crowd everyone, we're definitely eating good today." The guard laughed at Aro's cheekiness. I laughed a little, but I was still thinking about that one night ten years ago; ever since we'd come back from Forks I had seen Bella and Edward's relationship grow stronger than ever with their new child. It reminded me of my dear Didyme, but also of that girl; I wish I'd gotten her name, but I was ready to find her even if I had to search all of Italy for her. Aro agreed she'd had plenty of time as a human, and had talked to me earlier about finding her soon before one of the guard got suspicious.

"You alright there Marcus?" I heard Aro ask as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and he nodded knowing after tonight I would have her back. Soon the doors opened and Heidi stepped forward with the tourists behind her.

"Please stay together everyone, we're here in the main part of the palace." She smiled and made her way over to Demetri who was smirking with the rest of the guard. The tourists were all gathered in the center of the room just as the doors closed and Aro held his hands up smiling at their excited movements.

"Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!" As he began his short speech I heard the door open again and a grunt but I couldn't see who'd been pushed in. Suddenly a second later I could smell a familiar scent in the room, sweet and a little musky; it was her! Keeping a straight face I searched the crowd for her face but I couldn't see anything over the enormous crowd. Just as Aro began raising his hand for the feeding to begin I carefully grabbed his wrist and stopped him; he read my thoughts and nodded meaning he could smell her too.

"One moment please everyone, Demetri could you come here?" Demetri nodded and came over as Aro whispered something to him and he went into crowd; soon pulling a young woman from the back and directing her out of the room. I only got a glance but I knew it was that same girl I rescued.

_Maureen's P.O.V.:_

I had gotten separated from the tourist group but soon afterwards a woman with dark hair, green eyes, and olive skin found and pushed me into the large room where I could see many people in the center and many others dressed in black all around us. I could feel someone was talking loudly somewhere in the front but I couldn't see over the tall men in front of me.

Soon the talking ceased and I felt feet coming my way and a tall man with sandy hair, pale skin, and red eyes came holding onto my arm. His grip was kind of tight but not too much. His eyes were the same color, but they weren't the ones I remembered, this one had a sincere evil in them.

"You've been selected to have an advanced tour of the palace miss, please come with me." He tugged on my arm without waiting for an answer and almost dragged me out of the room. As the doors shut behind us I felt the ground vibrate as it got faint when the man took me down some more stairs and brought me to a thick metal door with bars on the window; he unlocked the door and as he took me in he chained my hands to the wall and gave me enough slack for me to sit on the cold floor.

"Enjoy your time while it lasts young lady." He smirked and left me in the room. I felt a bit scared about what would happen to me, would I ever meet my savior, or would I get eaten as a vampire's snack? Either way I was afraid because the whole time I was here I was wondering if he'd even remember me; all I could do now was wait.

_An hour later: Back to Marcus's P.O.V.:_

I had finished quickly with my feeding; I was eager to see her again and I wanted to be sure it was the same girl. As the others finished taking the bodies to the furnace I turned to Aro.

"Where is she?" he looked at me and smiled gently.

"Calm down brother, she should be somewhere safe. Demetri where's that girl I asked to take out?"

"I put her in one of the dungeons." My eyes widened and I tensed up.

I stormed out of the room and followed the scent trail to the dungeon and I saw through the window the same angel I saved ten years ago. Her long, curly, auburn hair was pulled up in a ponytail that draped over her left shoulder, her milky white skin almost gleamed in the small light that barely lit the room, and her eyes were closed and rested the same way they were when she was in the hospital. As I opened the door she stirred and awoke with those deep brown eyes.

"Who's there?" she mumbled but I could hear her loud and clear. I walked into the room and as she tried to get up I tore the chains off her wrists and picked her up carefully; she was surprisingly calm despite what she had seen so far. I carried her out of the room and up to one of the rooms in the far end of the palace where hardly anyone would go. I sat her down on the silk bed and she looked at me and gave a small smile.

"It's you…" she sat up closer to me and placed her hand on my cheek.

"You remember me?"

"Your eyes mainly but yes." She stroked my cheek carefully and my hand somehow wound up in her ponytail. "You're the man who saved me."

"Yes, now please listen to me little one, I want you to rest for now and I'll come see you when you wake." She looked concerned.

"But I just met you…and you're leaving me?" she looked like she could cry and I took her into my arms.

"No my dear, I just need some time to sort this out amongst my brothers." She held onto me and looked up. She nodded and took her spot on the pillows and I covered her with the blanket whilst tucking her in.

"My name's Maureen by the way." She looked at me expecting me to tell her my name. I held her hand and kissed her palm.

"I'm Marcus mia stella." She smiled again and closed her eyes but before I left I noticed a red velvet pouch in her bag; the same one with the diamond ring and silver chain I'd left on her years ago. I took the ring off the chain and examined it carefully. It had belonged to my beloved Didyme, had been her wedding ring I had made special for her but now it belonged to my sweet Maureen; I carefully slipped the ring onto Maureen's finger and kissed her forehead before I left. When I entered the corridor I ran into none other than Aro, who'd been waiting for me after the feeding.

"Is she well brother?" I nodded. "That's wonderful, but we've a small issue at the moment."

"What is it?"

"Caius and the others are wondering what's happened to her? They think she's your meal but I told them to stay out of it." I felt a good rush of relief leave my body at those words. If anything I knew I could trust Aro with this secret.

"I appreciate that. She's sleeping at the moment, you can read her later."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Marcus, but you realize she can't leave don't you?"

"Yes…" there were times I resented our laws, but I knew they were for the best well most of them anyway.

"Then you'll have to keep watch over her until we sort this out with the guard. You know how most of them feel about a human being kept alive in the palace especially Caius."

"I won't let him harm her, nor anyone else. She's my mate and she will be treated as such…" Aro smiled and patted my back.

"I'm glad Marcus, but now we need to think of something to tell the others and we can't leave that girl unprotected." I just remembered something important.

"Let Alec guard her for now, he's the only guard who knows of her."

"That could work dear brother, and I'm sorry about Demetri I told him to take her to a room not the dungeon."

"It's fine, I'll find Alec can you take care of the others?"

"I won't say a word Marcus, you can count on it." He smiled and I smiled back as we both made our way into the throne room.

_Mystery P.O.V.:_

I was waiting in the shadows when I saw one of the guard who resembled me greatly walk through the hallway. He was a new recruit so no one would notice the difference; when his back was to me I jumped on him and ripped his head off. I took his clothes and threw the pieces into the large fireplace in the room across from me. When I finished putting on his garments I slicked my hair back like his was and carefully placed the V-necklace he wore like the rest of the guard.

'Looking good as ever old man…' I thought to myself as I made my way down the hall. I had been planning to get in here somehow even if it meant pretending to be one of the minor guards. I would have my revenge, these bastards destroyed my plans years ago, and I would have my turn to take them down. I had learned these vampires had special abilities in my short time here; Aro had tactile telepathy, Jane the illusion of pain, Alec the ability to cut off senses, Demetri the expert tracker, Felix the strongest, and of course the bastard Marcus who could see relationships.

"Marcus…" I despised the man. He was the one who tried to attack me all those years ago, and before I fled the city I took the liberty of catching up on some old vampire legends over the years. I plotted my revenge carefully, and as I made my plans accurate I decided to get revenge by killing the ones responsible, and after I'd arrived I'd learned Marcus had a human girl locked away somewhere; but what did he want with the mortal? Dinner? Snack? Bait? Or maybe….a new mate?

'Time for a little detective work…' it was time to put my plan into action, but first…where to find an unprotected, fragile little human still breathing after only being here for a day?

_**Can you guess who the mystery person is? Can you tell me how Caius will react when he sees Maureen? How should Alec be with her? How will the guard feel about her and more importantly the wives? Up for ideas if you wish to share, in the meantime check out my other twilight stories called:**_

_**A Weeping Rose**_

_**Dark, Mysterious Angels**_

_**Trapped Angel**_

_**If you see them tell me what you think! See you next time! **___


	3. Getting to Know You

_**Hey everyone, sorry about the wait but I'm needing more reviews if you wish for me to continue this story, otherwise it's going on hold. Anyway this is where the rest of the guard gets to know Maureen, or at least the main part since she's going to be kept hidden for a while, until the mystery person finds her.**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter cuz it could be a while until the next one, depending on if there's more reviews or not.**_

Maureen was sleeping soundly in the room Marcus had brought her to until a slight noise caught her ears. She awoke to see a young boy with dark hair standing at the door. He had white skin like the others, and red eyes, but his expression was different. It was hard, yet calm and solemn.

"Who are you?" she asked and he walked towards her.

"I'm Alec, I was told to guard you until you awoke. You are…?"

"Maureen. Where's Marcus?"

"He's with Aro right now, I'll go get him if you'd like. I was there the night he saved you."

"Then you know about me?"

"Yes, I watched him save you and I kept it secret for a good while. Not even my own sister knows of you."

"Who's your sister?"

"Her name is Jane, she's my twin sister. We've been inseparable since we were changed by Aro."

"Oh…how long have you been a vampire?"

"About over a century or more…let's hope you're just as lucky."

"In becoming a vampire and not a meal?"

"Oh yeah, it's rare for humans to see the insides of this place. Especially when one of the vampire leaders saves one and she shows up ten years later wanting to meet him. Should I go find Marcus for you now?"

"Um…yes thank you." He smiled a little and left closing the door behind him. Maureen slowly got up from the huge bed and looked around at the magnificent room. She felt the smooth texture of the curtains over the bed, and noticed a small ring on her finger; the same ring the doctors found on her the night she was rescued.

'Marcus must've put it there when I fell asleep.' She began to admire the ring as it twinkled in the light, but then the door opened and inside stepped a different vampire with stark white hair, red eyes, and pale skin; his expression was shock but bloodlust as well.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly. The vampire came close to her and she backed into the corner. He sniffed the air, and smirked.

"Not my taste, but it'll do."

'He's going to eat me!' just as she was about to scream someone grabbed the vampire's arm and yanked him back. Marcus stood in front of Maureen and she took a huge sigh of relief.

"What's the meaning of this?" the vampire growled and another with long jet black hair put a hand on his shoulder.

"That girl belongs to Marcus dear brother, haven't you already fed today?"

"Is she his meal or what?" the white-haired one snarled.

"We will discuss that later Caius, now please go Athenodora is looking for you." The vampire called Caius shook off the other's hand and stormed out of the room. The black haired man looked at Maureen and smiled widely.

"She's a lovely one Marcus, might you let me read her now?" Marcus looked at Maureen and she looked confused.

"He won't harm you, he has the power of tactile telepath."

"The power to read every thought ever made?" Aro's eyes widened but his smile remained.

"A smart one at that, just give me your hand my dear. I'm able to control my thirst around most humans like you."

'Does he mean my condition? Can he tell?' she thought as she slowly approached him and held out her hand. He gently took it and felt it, all the while she could sense him reading her mind. 'Don't say anything please. I want to tell him myself.' He heard her thoughts and let her hand slide from his.

"She's a remarkable one dear brother. She will make a great addition to the coven, but for now we'll need to keep her hidden until the guard and Caius are in a better mood."

"I know, but she's not an animal Aro."

"She will be cared for, and you can see her whenever you wish. For now I will speak to the others and Alec will come with me. Do as you wish, there shouldn't be any interruptions." Aro smiled and left closing the door behind him. Maureen looked back to Marcus and smiled sweetly.

"Once again you saved my life, I can imagine how many more times it will happen."

"I will keep you safe mia stella, and no one will harm you as long as I'm here."

"I know, but I want to know one thing before anything else happens."

"That is…?"

"Out of all the girls in the world, why did you save me and let me live. From what I understand your existence is completely secret from the world, but why keep me alive and let me live as a human for ten years?" Marcus walked up and put his hand on Maureen's cheek. His thumb stroked her chin and her eyes twinkled into his.

"I have the power to see relationships, and when I found you I could see a bond with you. The soul mate's bond is what you and I share; I let you live as a human because I didn't want you to grow up around monsters like me and the rest of my coven, and you were too young to understand what a soul mate is."

"You knew I would come back?"

"If you hadn't I would've found you and brought you back; I wanted you to be normal for a while." Maureen laughed a little.

"In a way I'm not normal Marcus, my life has changed ever since you saved me. I wanted to thank you personally, but I didn't count on staying here for so long." His hand moved away from her.

"You're seeing someone else aren't you?" he growled. Maureen's eyes widened and she tried to touch him but he yanked backwards.

"NO! I'm not, I was just a bit stunned. If I were seeing someone else you'd know, I wouldn't have come back here and I'd likely be married." Marcus relaxed a bit and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's ok, so am I going to live here from now on?"

"I'm afraid so. Any human who knows of us will end up being changed or killed, that's our law."

"Vampires have laws?"

"Ones that I, Aro, and Caius created a long time ago; you will learn them all eventually, but for now we need to have you settled." Maureen thought for a minute and then her eyes widened.

"I need to call some people. My aunt and her two sons will worry if I don't fix this."

"Fix what my dear?"

"When my grandparents died, they left me the mansion, and their fortune; my aunt took over the company but she's broke. Her ex husband cheated on her and took all her money she was saving for her sons. I just need to call my attorney and have him transfer it all to her name."

"And your things? Did you bring anything with you?"

"It's all back at the hotel."

"I'll send Alec and Jane to pick it up for you. I'm surprised you're going along with all this so quickly." Maureen smiled and touched his shoulder.

"Let's just say I knew I wouldn't go back after I saw you. My life has never been normal…" Marcus smiled and put his arms around Maureen. She hugged his waist and took in his scent. A knock came at the door and in entered a tall masculine man with short dark hair.

"Aro wishes to see you and the girl in the throne room."

"Yes." The tall one looked at Maureen and smiled slightly.

"This is Felix, he's one of the main guard." Maureen looked nervous at the one called Felix, but she relaxed enough to speak.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"You too miss…?"

"Maureen Lombardi." Felix left before them and Marcus led Maureen through many corridors and through some large double doors where a lot of vampires were waiting. Maureen held tight to Marcus's hand, as he led her into the room and held her behind him.

"Ah there you are Felix, Marcus. Come now you don't have to hide her, everyone knows who she is now." Marcus cautiously stepped aside and all eyes were on Maureen. The one that took Maureen to the dungeon went a little closer to her and smirked.

"Didn't think she'd be alive this long. Is she your meal?" Marcus growled and stood in front of Maureen again.

"That wasn't necessary Demetri; I already told you she's a guest here."

"Aro! You're letting this human stay in our midst?" Caius bellowed and Maureen stood behind Marcus.

"There's more to her than meets the eye Caius, Marcus rescued her ten years ago."

"Say what?" a girl with long gold hair tied in a bun raised her voice and Aro looked at her.

"Dear Jane, why don't we let Marcus explain the story, and maybe Maureen here could tell her part as well." All eyes went to the two and Marcus cleared his throat.

"Ten years ago, that night we struck down that band of newborns, I had come across a young child in an alley just after killing a newborn. She was weak, starved, and I could tell she'd been abused; I checked to see if she was alive and took her to a nearby hospital. I saw she had the best care, and then I left after Alec found me."

"But you didn't think she would've seen you save her?" Caius growled and Maureen stood out from behind Marcus. "She could've already told someone!"

"Who would believe a ten year old girl, starved half to death, with a nasty concussion on a night of accidents all due to newborn vampires?" Maureen stood up and Caius went over to strike her when Marcus kicked him away.

"You didn't have to do that."

"You should be grateful he helped you at all." The girl called Jane spoke up sharply.

"Jane that's enough; now Maureen if you'll kindly explain to everyone what you remember from that night we might answer a few questions?" Maureen cleared her throat and stood up straight.

"I don't remember much from that night; just the smell of smoke, screaming, my mother protecting me and then hitting my head. After that my vision was blurred and the last thing I remembered before waking up in the hospital was a pair of sad red eyes looking down at me, and when I woke up I found this on me." She showed them the ring on her finger and a few vampires gasped.

"That's…!" Jane and Heidi started but Marcus gave them a look and they quieted down.

"Do you remember anything else? What about your father?" Caius asked a bit more calm but stern. Maureen's eyes widened and her face fell; she felt like crying but held back her tears.

"That's alright Maureen; you've already told us what you can." Aro looked at Caius and gave him a serious look.

"I'm taking her to her room." Marcus took Maureen's hand and led her out of the throne room back to her room. He sat her down on the bed and held her to him.

"What's wrong Maureen?" She clutched his shirt and a tear fell from her eye.

"My father…wasn't the best parent."

"It's alright you don't have to say it." Maureen gave a small sigh and let Marcus stroke her hair. She relaxed in his arms and held onto him as he did her.

"Out of all the people in the world, you were the one to rescue me from a life that could've killed me."

"I'm glad it was I who found you and not some hungry newborn." Maureen giggled a bit and looked back up at Marcus.

"The one thing I remember about my mother was the nickname she gave me."

"And that's?"

"Rena, it sounds better than Maureen." She blushed at the name but Marcus smiled.

"It's a cute name, and it suits you." Maureen blushed even redder and then her stomach growled. Marcus smiled and played with her ponytail. "Sounds like you're hungry, what do you feel like eating?"

"My favorite is eggplant parmesan with hot tea."

"I'll call Gianna to make some for you."

"Gianna?"

"She's our human receptionist but she's also a great cook. Wait right here Rena…" he kissed her forehead and left the room closing the door behind him. Rena took the time to look around the room more closely, and decided to check out the view in the window. When she pulled the curtains open she could see the lights of the city and her eyes widened as she realized she'd been in the palace longer than she'd thought.

"Your luggage Maureen." Rena turned to see Felix and Alec holding her bags and set them down near the bed.

"Thanks." Alec went over to her and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry about my sister, she's just not up with the fact that you're possibly Marcus's new mate after he lost Didyme." Rena's eyes widened again in curiosity that time.

"Didyme?"

"She was Marcus's first wife, but she died from an attack from the Romanians years ago. She was Jane's best friend, they were really close and the loss took a great toll on all of us."

"I see. Was she related to anyone here?"

"She was Aro's little sister, but he was changed when she was just a kid and he came back for her. She had the power of happiness, hell she brought life to this place…"

"Felix!" Alec gave him a warning tone seeing how Maureen was getting upset.

"I'm sorry Maureen, I didn't mean to upset you." He apologized and Maureen smiled.

"It's ok, I understand that it's hard to move on when you've lost a loved one. I felt the same way when I lost my grandparents last year; they found me a day after I'd been admitted to the hospital and adopted me. I don't let it get to me though, I'm just glad I was able to live a good life with them." Alec and Felix smiled and left the room just as the same woman who'd pushed Maureen into the throne room during the feeding came in with a hot plate of food and a cup full of tea.

"Oh it's you…I didn't realize you were with Marcus please forgive me." She talked as she set the plate down on the bed and the cup on the nightstand.

"I guess I can, you're Gianna right?"

"Yes, I work here for the Volturi."

"I know, how is it you're still human?"

"Oh they haven't decided yet if I'm going to be changed or eaten, I'm just hoping I'll be changed like you will." Rena took a few small bites of the food and then bigger bites since it tasted so good. "Wow I'm glad to see you have a good appetite." When she finished and drank all her tea Gianna took the empty dishes and smiled at Rena. "I'll see you around miss, goodnight."

"Goodnight." The woman left and Rena waited patiently for Marcus to return, all the while admiring the ring he'd given her. 'I didn't know I was replacing someone special to these people, does Marcus really want me?' she kept thinking to herself for an hour when Aro walked in.

"Still awake Maureen? It's almost midnight…"

"I took a long nap sir, I'm not really tired right now."

"I see, you can call me Aro if you wish. Don't worry about Marcus he's feeding right now; your scent's intoxicated him almost."

"I-I didn't realize it was that strong…"

"For some humans it is. Now tell me, why didn't you want me to tell Marcus about your condition?"

"I didn't want him to think I'd rushed over here just to see him…and then leave."

"I understand that, but you only have half a year to live; we're going to have to change you before then you know?"

"Yes…"

"Do you take any medication?"

"Yes, it's all in my bags. Aro can I ask you something personal?" he gave her a questioning look.

"It depends on the question."

"Well…Alec and Felix told me about…your sister. They said that she was a great friend to everyone here…" Aro looked down a bit and took Maureen's hand.

"She was, and I'm sorry for Jane's behavior earlier. She'll have to get used to the idea of you being here from now on and don't worry…you're not replacing my sister, it's just been a long while since any of us have seen Marcus this way. We thought he'd never move on…but you are something special, and we'll all see it soon I'm sure." He finished just as Marcus came in looking refreshed.

"Aro…?"

"It's alright brother I was giving her some company that's all. I'd advise you to get some rest Maureen, tomorrow's a big day." He smiled and left the room.

"Did you enjoy your meal?"

"It was delicious, maybe I should get some sleep now. Could you turn your head the other way please?" Marcus turned looking at the wall while Rena changed into her purple pajamas with silver stars on them. "You can look now." He turned and smiled.

"That's a good color on you."

"Grandma made this for me as a birthday present." She took out her ponytail and sat down on the bed. Marcus took the silk-lined bed spread and laid it over her tucking her in gently.

"Sleep well mia cara." He kissed her forehead and she grabbed his hand before he could get up.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he smiled and nodded; after a few minutes Rena fell straight to sleep and Marcus rubbed her back to help her rest easily.

_**Hope you liked it cuz the next one brings in the mystery person and Maureen's encounter with them. It could bring out a lot of mysteries but more bonding with the guard and the wives. If you have any ideas for me please let me know, cuz I'm still a bit slow since the holidays are so close now.**_

_**Later!**_

_**Leave a good review for me!**_


	4. A New Love & A New Enemy

_**Thanks a lot for the reviews everyone they helped a lot, but I'd still appreciate it if I could have a bit more cuz it makes me feel like my fics are dull to others. I just want an opinion that's all, so please leave more if you see this one.**_

_**Anyway this chapter brings out more of the guard's opinions and the mystery p.o.v. to where poor Rena relives some painful memories. And sorry about the Italian, I forgot to put translations in but they will be at the bottom of this one and the chapter name as well. Enjoy and please leave a good review for me.**_

_Maureen's P.O.V.:_

I woke up the next morning to see Marcus looking down at me with those deep red eyes of his.

"Good morning." I rubbed my eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning…what time is it?" he glanced at the pocket watch in his robe.

"Almost nine o'clock cara mia. Are you hungry?" to answer him my stomach growled and he laughed a little. "Get dressed and I'll take you to the kitchen." I obliged and grabbed one of my favorite pairs of jeans, underwear, shoes, and a purple blouse.

"Is there somewhere I can shower?" he pointed to a door in the room.

"I'll wait for you out here." I left the room with my clothes and bath items; I walked into a clean white-tiled bathroom with a tub and shower. I turned the water on and took out some fluffy red towels; the water filled quickly and it was nice and steamy. It filled about halfway and the steam smelled like lavender and lilacs. I slowly slid myself down into the water after stripping, and my muscles relaxed in the heat.

'This feels great…' I soaked there for a while and shampooed my hair and conditioner. My curls always straightened when wet; my body hadn't felt this relaxed in years, since I found out my condition and rescued by my grandparents I couldn't relax to save my life. 'Oh no I forgot my pills!' I scrambled out of the bath quickly and dried off; sliding my clothes on I picked up the hair dryer and my curls dried fast. I walked fast out of the bathroom, seeing Marcus sitting on the bed the same he was when I went in.

"That was rather fast…in a hurry?" he asked and I blushed a bit.

"Not really, I just want to spend more time with you." He smiled and came over kissing my cheek.

"Come with me." He took my hand and led me down a hall and some stairs to a kitchen where Gianna was cooking her own breakfast.

"Gianna…" she turned and smiled at us.

"Master Marcus what can I do for you?"

"Could you fix Maureen something to eat?"

"I'd be glad to sir, what would the lady like? I'm making myself some old fashioned pancakes…"

"That's nice." I answered and she turned to the frying pan flipping the pancakes over.

"How many do you want?"

"Three's fine. Thanks Gianna…"

"My pleasure Miss Maureen."

"Call me Rena, it sounds better." Gianna laughed a bit and continued her cooking. Marcus kissed my cheek and turned to the door.

"I'm going to see Aro for a minute, I'll be back later."

"I'll wait for you." I smiled as he closed the door behind him; I took a seat near the counter as Gianna started placing pancakes on a plate and handed it to me.

"There's some juice in the fridge if you want, butter and syrup too."

"Thank you." I went over and took out two glasses pouring each of us some orange juice. As she put the pan on another eye she sat down with me and we ate in silence.

"You know you don't talk that much right?" she asked me.

"I know…I've always been rather quiet."

"Well you might get to talk less around here…" I looked at her confused.

"Why's that?"

"It's just that if you're a part of the guard you only talk when you're asked and you hardly get to have an opinion, unless you're talking to Aro or Marcus but Caius you need to keep quiet because he's deadly, not the most deadly but fierce."

"Is he the one with white hair?" she nodded. "I've met him, he tried to eat me." She almost choked on her food.

"I shouldn't be so surprised, Caius just hates humans, thinks they're only good for food and some other things. His wife's another story…"

"He's married? Don't tell me is she a monster too?"

"Only when she's eating, other than that she's a sweet one, so is Aro's wife." I laughed a little and finished off the last of my pancakes. She took the plates and dumped them in the sink full of soapy water. I took a place next to her and helped her wash dishes.

"You don't have to help you know."

"I know, but I want to. I used to help my family's chef wash and cook all the time, made me feel useful instead of being a spoiled brat." She widened her eyes at me.

"You were rich?"

"Am rich, soon I won't be. I'm calling my attorney to have all the money my grandparents left behind put in my aunt's name; she needs it more than me."

"That's generous of you, but why does she need it?"

"She's broke and a single mom raising two young sons, plus she took over my grandparents' company but she needs backup finances in case something goes wrong."

"How much did they leave you?" I blushed trying to figure the amount in my head.

"About…40 billion." She almost dropped a dish.

"That much? That's not as much as what the Volturi have but wow…their company must've been a good one."

"It is, the name is "Lombardi Exports"." She nearly dropped another dish.

"Oh my that's one of the biggest companies in Italy; I never knew your last name. My goodness for one to give all that up and leave it to one in need, you could be a saint."

"Not really, I just never wanted for anything unless I needed it. I wasn't exactly spoiled…"

"You don't look the type to be spoiled; you just look like your average human."

"I guess that's a compliment." We laughed and finished off the dishes. I heard someone walk in and turned to see Alec standing in the doorway.

"Aro wants to see you Maureen, Marcus is with him."

"Coming, thanks Gianna."

"Anytime Rena." I followed Alec out of the kitchen to a big office where Aro and Marcus were waiting for us.

"Have a good morning Maureen?" Aro asked with that Cheshire grin of his.

"Yes thank you."

"That's great, I'm glad you like it here so far. Alec step out for a minute." Alec bowed and left the room. "Now we have to discuss a few important matters on your time here, I'm sure you know a few?" I struggled with what to say, I didn't want to be too blunt.

"I know I can't leave now that I know about you. And I can't have much contact with what's left of my family."

"I'm afraid not, but you can call that attorney of yours and do what you intended."

"I will today, and I know that I have to be changed later right?"

"Oh yes, Marcus and I discussed it and we want to be sure you're changed by your next birthday."

"A month?"

"You object?"

"I-I thought it would be sooner…?" Marcus came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I want you to stay human a little longer, just to let you get a last taste of living as a mortal." Seeing the look in his eyes I couldn't disagree, maybe I should try being human a little longer.

"Ok…I'll wait. But I have to tell you something…" the look in his eyes dropped in hope, like he was worried I wouldn't accept his offer and take it back. "I'm sick Marcus, it's cancer. My father had it and now I do…the doctors did everything they could but it spread quickly. They gave me half a year to live, but now it's narrowed to three months. I have medicine, but it only helps with the pain I feel…" I couldn't finish the rest when his lips touched mine and silenced me. When he pulled away his hand was on my cheek and stroked my skin.

"This won't stop me from loving you Rena, for the last ten years I've waited for you. This cancer won't take you from me…I will change you on your next birthday, but if things get bad before then I won't have a choice but to make it sooner." I held his hand and gripped it.

"Then what's stopping you? Do it…" both his hands went to my face, and I didn't realize Aro was still in the room until his voice reached us.

"Not yet dear one, we have to wait a while. The guard, Caius, the wives, they all will need more time to get used to you. That's why we're giving you this…" Aro held up a small device with a red button on it, then tossed it to me and I caught it. It was the size of a golf ball and the button stood right in the middle.

"A signal device?" he nodded.

"Both I and Marcus have one, and a few of the guard as well; this is only used in case one of us is in danger and out of reach of the rest, when one is clicked the rest beep and light up. If you're close, the beeping gets louder, if you're far off, it gets lower. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I answered feeling the device in my hand.

"Good, now Marcus and I have to speak with Caius and the guard about this. Alec will be with us but it won't take long, so you will have to stay in your room for the time being. One of us will come for you when it's done, alright?" I nodded and Marcus took me out of the office and back to my room. I sat down on the bed and pulled out my sketch pad from the red suitcase, I flipped over the first page and showed the first sketch, a face blurred out but a clear pair of red eyes. I held it up for Marcus to see, and his eyes widened a bit.

"You said you'd been waiting for me…I've been waiting for you too." He came over and put his hand over the picture. I flipped through more, showing the same red eyes, but one with a blurred body holding a little girl in a dirty alley. Another showed a girl in a hospital bed, with a man watching her on another roof of part of the hospital.

"You saw me?"

"Vaguely…but I had dreams of you. The night you saved me, the memories kept coming every night for five years until I had decided it was probably chance you found me. But then I remembered the ring, and I knew it wasn't a dream. You were real to me, no matter what you were real to me." Marcus kept his hand on the sketch pad, and in one second he took my face in his hands again and kissed me deeply. His tongue went into my mouth and mine danced with it at a steady rhythm. He pulled away and looked at me with those same, sad, beautiful eyes and I could see them dancing.

"I will never let you leave me. I will keep you forever…" I put my arms around him and whispered to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." We stayed that way for a bit then a knock came at the door.

"Master Marcus, everyone's waiting on you." Alec's voice came to the door and Marcus got up kissing my cheek.

"I'll be back mia stella." I smiled as he left. Reaching into my purse I found my cell phone and dialed my attorney's number.

_Mystery P.O.V.:_

Aro had called all of the guard to the throne room for a special meeting, probably about Marcus's little human he had stored away somewhere. I had heard the girl was special to him, probably special enough for me to grab and use as bait to lure him out. I had followed the little man called Alec around, and I saw that the girl was hidden in a room on the far side of the palace.

'Perfect timing…' I figured the girl was relaxed now that her little hero had her stored away for safety, but that wouldn't happen much longer. The door was thick, but it had a lock on the front so she probably couldn't escape if she tried. I jiggled the door a bit, it was locked after all, I jiggled it more and I could hear the girl moving around on the bed like she was trying to back away.

'Here I come girly.' I used my strength to bust the door down, and oh what a surprise was on that bed for me.

_Maureen's P.O.V.:_

I had backed up into the headboard of the bed when the stranger came into my room. I couldn't see his face because it was covered from the nose down with a cloth or scarf. His eyes were dark red but full of lust and hate, reminding me of Caius. He looked like he was smiling through the cloth and then I heard his voice.

"Well look what we have here…not only have I found Marcus's pet but it turns out to be my own brat! Hello Maureen…" his voice sounded familiar, but I froze the minute he pulled down his scarf and my jaw dropped open.

My eyes were fearful, and I tried to scream but he was fast and his hand closed around my throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wouldn't want hero boy down here too soon now would we?" I reached for the device Aro gave me, but it had been pushed behind me and he yanked me forward. My fingertips barely touched the button by only enough pressure for me to hear it click.

"What was that? What did you just do?" he asked angry all of a sudden and I kept trying to speak but his grip was tightening slightly. He soon yanked me off the bed and snarled into my ear. "We're going on a little trip Rena…and you're going to be my special guest." I shuddered at his cold breath in my ear, and at him saying the nickname my mother gave me. Suddenly the door was kicked open and in the room I saw Marcus, Aro, Alec, Demetri, and Caius all in defensive positions.

"Let her go!" Marcus growled and I was pulled in front of the man. I could feel my fear rising, and hot tears were falling from my eyes; I kept gasping for air but I couldn't fight off a super being like this, me being a mortal.

"Now why would I do that? She's my meal ticket out of here, and my bait for revenge."

'What's he talking about?' he held my left arm behind my back and yanked up slightly. "AAHH!" I screamed in pain and I could see the anger in Marcus's eyes flare. I felt consciousness leaving me, but not before I heard another door opened and the man's grip loosened on me just enough for me to stagger over to Marcus's arms. I was crying so much I only heard the sound of breaking glass and footsteps heading over to the scene.

"After him!" Aro shouted and I heard more footsteps disappear down the hall. Marcus held me tight and picked me up bridal style. He carried me into another room closer to the throne room and sat down on the bed with me. I held onto his neck and sobbed loudly, having some sudden flashbacks fly through my head from my horrible childhood.

_Flashback 1:_

"_You stupid brat! Who said you could have that drink?" SMACK! I was thrown across a room and hit my head on a chair._

"_I-I'm sorry…" I cried but was yanked up by my hair. His face was in mine._

"_Don't tell me you're sorry! There's no excuse for disobedient kids like you! Get back to your room…" he hit me again and I heard a scream._

"_Joseph don't hurt her!" my mother screamed and he picked up the glass off the table and it flew just above her head into the wall._

"_You shut up or I'll beat you too!" he let me down and I ran into my room hiding under the bed with a blanket wrapped around me._

_Flashback 2:_

"_You little bitch! Where's my beer?" he came up the stairs and slammed my door open. Mommy was gone for the day and he was off, on his usual drinking binge. "Where is it? There was a full case in the fridge where is it?"_

"_I-I don't know…" he got madder and yanked off his belt before yanking me up by my arm and hitting me with it._

"_Liar! You were the last one in the fridge! Where's my beer?"_

"_I don't know! Stop it please!" I begged and begged but it got worse until he dropped me and kicked my leg._

"_No food for two days! None!" he turned and slammed the door locking it behind him from the outside. I huddled up in the corner and cried my eyes out._

_End flashbacks._

I kept crying and crying in Marcus's arms until the tears started slowing down. He had been with me the whole time I was in tears and I knew he wouldn't leave me. I looked at him and he cleaned the tears off my cheeks with a wet rag he pulled out of nowhere.

"It's ok cara mia he's gone." He spoke gently rubbing my cheeks. I shook my head and huddled into his chest. He held me to him and then someone walked in the door, I saw it was Aro and Alec with his twin sister Jane.

"Demetri and Felix are out looking for him, he won't get away."

"How did he get in here?" Marcus asked. Aro shook his head.

"I'm not sure, he must've disguised himself as one of the guard and took the opportunity to try and kidnap Maureen. Did you see who he was?" I looked at Aro with tearful eyes and I nodded though he was talking to Marcus. "Who is he young one?" Marcus's hold on me tightened but not by much.

"He's her father." The tears began flowing and I was sobbing into Marcus's robes once again.

_**It's the best I can do for now. I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave more reviews they are so much appreciated. As for the Italian in chapter 2, here are the translations:**_

_**" Yes do you have any rooms available?""I was a bit rusty But she Seemed to understand.**_

_**" Yes we do, but you have a reservation? "" No I do not mind. "**_

_**" Well, let me see if I can find something for you dear. "She Looked at the computer and typed A Few things before Opened in small window on the screen." **_

_**"Ah, seems we have a room available for you on the fourth floor, okay?" **_

_**"Yes?" **_

_**"How long are you going to stay?**_

_**" "A week or maybe more?" **_

_**"This is $ 700 for the week, including room service, cable, internet, and pool, spa and activities but the extra fee."**_

_**"All right, thank you." **_

_**"Thanks so much, please enjoy your stay." I paid upfront and a bellhop Took my bags directing me to the elevator. When We Reached my room I tipped Him and laid down on my bed, before he left I stopped at the door. "**_

_**" You speak English? "**_

_**" Yes miss me. "**_

_**There you have it, please leave a good review & I will but up with another as soon as I can.**_


	5. More Problems and New Friends

_**Thanks for your patience everyone, it's been crazy around here without my computer since I had to get the hard drive fixed. Pieces of my files were erased cuz they couldn't replace it all but I got a fantastic upgrade and it works better than ever.**_

_**Here's the chapter all about Rena's protection against her father and whatever else he's up to, gonna have a little encounter with Jane and the wives, but Jane will be the one who's in trouble.**_

_**Enjoy and leave me a review!**_

_Marcus P.O.V.:_

Ever since Rena's father had snuck into our home and nearly kidnapped her Aro and I had a serious amount of protection put out for her. Even though she felt safe with the guards we assigned to watch over her she hardly ever left my side. Aro and I were both worried for her safety, but we agreed as long as she was human she was extremely vulnerable to the rest of the guard and her father.

"Brother what ails you?" I turned from my spot at the window in my private room to the door where Aro was standing in the door.

"I was just thinking….about Rena." He came up and stood next to me.

"She's fine Marcus, Alec and Jane are with her now."

"I know, I'm just worried that she will be even more terrified now that he's returned. He could take her or kill her…for whatever motivations he has."

"You need not worry; he won't get in here again. Demetri and Felix are guarding the place up and down as we speak. He won't get anywhere near Maureen, we won' let him."

"He did before, but now we have a visual of him. Where is Rena now?"

"In the library with Alec and Jane; she said reading usually calms her nerves." I smiled a bit and left to find my mate. I knew she needed space every now and again, but now was not a time for any space.

_In the library, Rena's P.O.V.:_

After the incident with my abusive father I rarely left Marcus' side at all. Aro convinced me to take a break and give myself time to heal, but what he didn't know was that I never healed from those memories, no matter how good my life had gotten I could still remember it all back in forth in my head. I appreciated the protection they'd given me, but I somehow knew HE wouldn't give up so easily. At the moment I was looking at some books I'd found in the castle's enormous library, because even after all that had happened a good book would always calm me down.

"You don't belong here you know." I turned at the sound of a girl's voice; it was Alec's twin sister Jane. For whatever reason she had the only look I'd gotten from her was the evil eye.

"You're Jane right?"

"Yes, I'm Alec's sister." Her eyes were stern and her voice was rough.

"Where's Alec?"

"He's gone off to check on Felix and Demetri, asked me to watch you like a human babysitter." She growled at those words, I backed away slightly.

"W-What's wrong?"

"You are what's wrong, a human like you should've been Marcus's food not soon-to-be mate. How is it you managed to track us down after 10 years?"

"I looked up legends…and I retraced my steps."

"Since you were what twelve? You spent your whole human life tracking a man who couldn't have existed to any human, and yet somehow you found him knowing you could've been killed."

"I knew the risks, but if I hadn't found him I wouldn't have stayed."

"Yeah right." She was snarling now. "If you hadn't found him you wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to find him and this place. You're just a weak human he sought out, who greatly reminds him of his wife Didyme, when he could just as easily want you as a mere pet."

"Liar!" I shouted so loud I heard my voice bounce off the walls. "What is your problem with me? I'm not trying to replace Lady Didyme or anything, I know you were close to her but I'm not some whore picked out from the streets?"

"Really? The tragic human has a backbone after all? A big amount of courage but not against your own father." Tears were flowing from my eyes but I kept a straight face.

"I don't know what your deal is…but I will be a vampire soon and if I have a power I will not hesitate to use it on you!" the tears fell more rapidly down my cheeks and soon Alec came back in with Marcus.

"What's going on here?" Marcus demanded looking at Jane and she didn't answer. He came over to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "What happened Rena?"

"Nothing…" I mumbled but I couldn't fool him.

"Jane?" she didn't answer him. Soon I could hear more footsteps coming inside and I saw Aro come in.

"Felix said he heard a commotion in here…what's happened? Jane? Alec?"

"I had gone to check on Felix and Demetri master, so I asked Jane to look after Maureen for a bit. When I came back with Marcus she was crying." Aro looked a bit confused and touched my shoulder reading my thoughts.

"Jane you are dismissed, meet me in my quarters. Go."

"Yes master." She matured up and left the room with Alec.

"What happened in here?" Marcus's hold on me tightened a bit.

"It seems Jane is under the impression that Maureen is just your pet and not your mate. She's still holding onto the memories of Didyme, thinking that no other woman deserves you the way she did. I'm very sorry Maureen, she will be dealt with." I dried my eyes and nodded. I knew she was upset over Didyme but she didn't have to take it out on me.

"Please don't be too hard on her. She didn't attack me…"

"Yes, and just to be clear here Maureen it's not wise to threaten the guards with deadly powers such as Jane's. You will become part of the guard but we don't take too kindly to any arguments." Marcus tensed beside me and held me tighter to him.

"I understand, I'm willing to take any punishments you give me if I should put another toe out of line." I was trying to keep a good impression with the main leader of the Volturi, knowing if I had ever gotten out of place or whatnot he would be the one to decide my punishment.

"Good to know, I'll go deal with Jane." He left me and Marcus alone for the moment.

"I'm sorry about this cara mia, I should've known Jane would do this."

"It's fine, I'm just glad it didn't get out of hand." His hands rubbed my arms gently.

"So am I dearest, come with me I want you to see something." He took me by the hand and led me out of the library to a nearby room that appeared to have been untouched judging by the amount of rust on the doorknob. Marcus took out a thing of keys but as he tried to open the door his hand was shaking badly as if touching the door would cause him to feel tremendous pain.

"M-Marcus?" he looked at me with sad eyes, almost as if he was about to cry. "This is Lady Didyme's room isn't it?"

"Y-Yes…it was her private room when she and I were married. I haven't touched it since she passed away, and no one has been allowed in here without permission."

"I see." I kept quiet as he carefully opened the door and led me inside. The room looked completely untouched, the mahogany dressers were a bit dusty and covered with books, the bed was neatly made and had beautiful colors of lavender and baby blue. The window was covered with royal purple shades, and the mirror had on it a jewelry case and untouched perfume bottles. "It's amazing." I hadn't seen a room this lovely since my grandparents' master bedroom at the mansion.

"I'm glad you like it." He walked over to the mirror as I continued to admire the room. Despite it being untouched for centuries it was completely intact. I walked over to the bed and touched the silk and satin bed cover until something was placed around my neck. I felt a long chain that went down to my chest and a heavy, oval-shaped pendant bounced against my shirt. I turned to Marcus and his lips were on mine instantly. We kissed for a few seconds before I pulled away and walked over to the mirror where I saw the necklace was made of pure silver and gold, and the pendant contained a white lily flower on the front sketched in diamonds and garnets.

"Oh Marcus it's beautiful." I stroked the smooth material and Marcus came up behind me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"It belonged to my mother when I was human, it's been in my family for centuries and now it's yours." My eyes widened as I turned to face him.

"But Marcus…this is yours and Didyme's why give it to me?" his fingers went under my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his fully.

"It was hers, but the tradition in my family was to pass the necklace on to the wife, and the wife to the daughter or granddaughter. If not the oldest son would pass it on to their wife. Didyme wore it everyday we were married, but the night she died she left it behind to keep it safe."

"I don't understand."

"That necklace symbolized my eternal love for Didyme, and now it resembles my love for you." My eyes watered at those words.

"You trust me with your family's most valuable treasure?" he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I trust you with my very life Rena, you are my soul mate and I will give anything, no, everything to love and protect you. I cannot exist without you…" the tears fell from my eyes as I happily embraced my beloved vampire.

"Oh Marcus…" I held onto him for dear life and he twirled me around after lifting me off my feet. When he set me down I smiled widely for the first time in years. "I will protect your mother's treasure, I am honored to wear something of your wife's memory…I love you." He smiled with me and we kissed again for a few moments before he pulled away and led me out of the room. He locked the door behind us and I dried my eyes for I had a feeling we were about to be called to Aro.

"Master Marcus!" speak of the devil, down the hall came Felix as he bowed to us both. "Aro and Caius request your presence in the throne room; Maureen will have to wait in the next room with Demetri and Heidi." I frowned at that, but then again these were the vampire kings I couldn't go against their wishes.

"I'll be along shortly, come Rena." I followed him and waved at Felix as he winked at me with a smile. I knew he was just kidding around but thankfully Marcus didn't see that. Before he left Marcus kissed my cheek and left me in the room next to the throne room where Demetri and I assumed Heidi were waiting for me.

"Hello."

"Hey Maureen, sorry for the inconvenience but Aro and Caius needed to talk to Marcus about your change next month." Demetri smiled at me and I remembered him from the first time I came here.

"Yeah maybe…I was afraid for a second that Jane and Alec were going to watch me." _'Ok now I feel ridiculous, I know I'm a human in a home of vampires but I don't like having so many guards babysit me.'_

"Jane's been put on hunting probation, she's to only feed in the palace and can't go out without formal permission from Aro. I can honestly say I thought she was gonna scream." The two laughed and I stroked the pendant in my hand, and then Heidi gasped.

"Is that…Didyme's necklace?" she walked over and looked at it closely.

"Yes…Marcus gave it to me."

"No one's seen that necklace in centuries, wait a minute did he take you into…?"

"Yes." They both gasped a little. Before either could say another word someone walked in and they straightened up.

"You two are needed in the throne room, the masters want your opinions on the human's changing." I froze at the voice, it was Jane. "The entire guard is told to come, and bring the human." The last words she spat and I avoided eye contact with her along the way. Until we reached the throne room I could feel her nasty glare on me for her punishment.

"There you all are, Maureen please stand there." Aro directed me to the middle of the room in front of the thrones, and all the guard along with two mysterious blonde women were circled around me whilst Marcus, Aro and Caius stood in front of the thrones. I felt singled out, but I figured this was a voting session on my change into a vampire. "We are here to vote on Maureen Lombardi's changing, and to announce a new idea for the coven and our world. We will go around and you will each give your opinion, including mine and my brothers, on what you think of Maureen's change." He looked over to Caius and the white haired man stood up glaring at me.

"A human who knows of our secret has no business in our land, but this human is special to Marcus so as long as she's changed in the allotted time I agree to let her stay." Next went Felix.

"I'm only glad to see Marcus has found a new mate, my vote is yes." Then Heidi.

"I'll admit it will take me time to get used to this, because I miss Lady Didyme as much as we all do, but I vote yes because as long as the masters are happy with this then so am I."

"I vote yes, maybe Maureen will bring life back into this coven and we can have some excitement around here." Demetri.

"I agree with Demetri, Marcus has been sad long enough. It's time he managed to be happy again." That was a brunette girl and I didn't know her name.

"I'm with Chelsea." A dark haired male I assumed was 'Chelsea's' mate judging by the way he looked at her.

"Yes, I was there the night Marcus rescued Maureen therefore I could see he had a strong bond with her. Plus it'll be nice to have a new sister in the family." A few members laughed at Alec's words.

"I vote yes, though I don't agree with all that's happened so far I'm glad to see Marcus may finally move on with his life." One of the fair-haired women spoke up and she received a smile from Aro.

"I agree with Caius, as long as the law is obeyed and she is changed soon then I vote yes to her changing." The other fair haired woman spoke up and Caius gave a small smile at her. A few more yeses came from the other guards and then it was down to Aro and Jane.

"Well, it is my understanding that we're all pleased with Marcus finding a new mate and she has lightened his spirits so of course my vote is yes. And now you Jane?"

"No." all eyes averted to her including mine and Marcus's.

"And why's that dear one?" he spoke as if he knew her answer.

"She's already had this coven attacked once, so she's more trouble than she's worth. I vote no for her change, and for her staying here." Everyone mumbled too low for my human ears to listen, and then Aro walked over to Jane, her eyes meeting his.

"Forgive me dear one, but it appears you've been outvoted on this matter. Therefore Maureen is going to stay and become Marcus's new mate, and a queen of the Volturi." That time my eyes widened and everyone gasped at Aro.

"Say what?" I spoke aloud though I didn't mean to. Aro turned to me smiling that Cheshire grin of his like a child.

"My dear Maureen, my brothers and I have discussed it, and we would like you to take your place as one of the three queens of the Volturi, just like my and Caius's wives." I was shocked at this, I knew Marcus and his brothers were the kings of the vampires, but I didn't think they'd ask me to become a queen. I knew that my time here would be great, and I wanted to be with Marcus forever, I had loved him since he saved me and I was willing to do anything to be with him forever.

"I accept, I will become your queen if it means staying with Marcus for eternity." Aro and most of the guard cheered at those words, and as Marcus was about to come over to my side a certain vampire girl was completely outraged.

"NO!" I felt my body burn as if it was on fire and I crumpled to the floor screaming bloody murder as the pain increased. Marcus was at my side instantly and everyone surrounded the angry Jane and her power soon broke off me. I took deep, heavy breaths and Marcus helped me to my feet.

"Jane what the hell were you thinking?" Alec yelled at his sister as Felix and Demetri restrained her. Caius went up and put his hands on her neck expecting to kill her but when I finally found my voice I stood on both my feet and stood straight up.

"No wait!" I cried out and Marcus held me close to keep me steady. Aro came over to us and had a worried look on his face.

"What is it young one?"

"If you would, I don't want her dead." That made even Caius widen his eyes at me.

"What do you mean? She attacked you…"

"Yes but I understand why, she's just not ok with the fact that I'm going to be Marcus's mate. So I would really appreciate it if you could use a simpler punishment than death?" Jane looked at me like I was crazy. Everyone was silent for a minute while Aro thought of what to do, and then he cleared his throat.

"Well I suppose since Maureen here isn't fully harmed from Jane's power then we can be mature about all of this."

"Aro, this ward of yours attacked Marcus's future mate! She must be dealt with accordingly."

"Yes you're right Caius, but Maureen doesn't want that so I think it's only best Jane in put in isolation."

"How long?"

"A couple of weeks at most, what do you say Maureen?"

"I-I think that's fine."

"Very well, Felix Demetri and Alec please escort Jane to the dungeons, but this also means no blood while in isolation. That's the simplest I can go…" no one argued and Jane was taken away by the three main guards other than herself. Marcus led me away from the others and took me back to my room; glancing at the clock I could see it was nearly eleven. Good God where did the time go?

"You want me to leave you alone so you can change cara mia?" I smiled at Marcus's gentleman behavior.

"Nah…just look the other way." He did what I asked and I changed into my pj's. when I finished he turned around and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry about me eating dinner…I'm not hungry."

"As you wish my love." He lifted me onto the bed and I laughed when he threw me onto the bed. He laid down next to me and I snuggled into his chest.

"Goodnight Marcus."

"Goodnight Rena." We kissed briefly and as I fell asleep I had an idea come into my head. Jane and I were going to have a little talk in the next few days.

_**Hope you liked it, next one I'm not sure what to do yet but if you have ideas then feel free to share. See y'all later on! Leave a good review for me.**_


	6. Forgiven

_**Here's the next chapter to where Rena and Jane kind of make up from their recent quarrel, along with another little something from Rena's dad. Gonna be a little tension between Jane and Rena, but maybe they'll manage to get over it.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Rena's P.O.V.:**_

I had been wandering around the library for hours, wondering what I could do to talk with Jane. I thought about asking Aro but then he would say no since she was on punishment, Caius wasn't an option, and the guard would just tell Aro; hell I can't even ask Marcus.

'What to do what to do….I have to talk to Jane but I can't wait until tomorrow. The minute she's out she'll hate me forever.' "GUH!" I shouted so loud but I didn't mean to. I was soon joined in my spot by Alec and Demetri.

"Something wrong we heard you scream?" Demetri asked and I shook my head.

"No guys, I was just thinking about something."

"Was it about Jane getting out tomorrow?" Alec asked and I nodded. I couldn't lie to a vampire and I wasn't about to start with the silent twin.

"I kept thinking about how I want to talk with her before she gets out but no one's allowed down there. I thought about asking you guys to cover me but then you'd get in trouble with Aro."

"No argument about that, and I know you want to make up with Jane but if anything she should be the one making up with you. Sorry I had to say that Alec…"

"It's fine, I'll admit this time my sister was out of line. I know you want to fix this Rena, but with Jane half starved of blood you'd be an open target."

"Can't I talk to her through the door? She could hear me right?"

"Yeah but it's still a risk, even if Demetri and I covered for you there's still a chance you'll be food and Marcus would kill all of us." I sighed knowing I had to wait, but maybe I could figure a way out of this, maybe get Jane released today, no bad idea bad idea.

"Well it was worth a thought…just wish I could understand why she's so relentless against me." Alec and Demetri looked at each other and I just stayed silent.

"You already know it's because of Didyme right?" I nodded. "Well the truth is, Jane and Didyme weren't just close, they were practically sisters to each other. Didyme was there for Jane and Alec the night Aro changed them, she comforted her when the venom overtook her. Didyme and Jane did everything together, even train and play around once in a while."

"My aunt and I were like that once, before she had kids; then she was so busy with them I felt lonely a lot." That wasn't a good comparison but it was close.

"Yeah, after Didyme died Jane completely shut down on everyone. Took her a year to recover with Aro and Alec helping her pull through, Marcus never recovered though, at least not until he found you."

"What now?" I was confused a bit, was Demetri telling me that Marcus never recovered from Didyme's death until after he found me, because I remind him of her?

"When he saved you ten years ago, he could see a bond with you. He said it was a soul mate's bond, that you and he were meant to be but you were too young so he left you at the hospital. He would've found you eventually if you hadn't come along." I kind of figured that, but I couldn't help but feel a gap between me and Marcus right now.

"I need to talk to Jane now."

"Rena we can't…"

"I need to please." I pleaded with them and Alec seemed to understand.

"I can get you there, but Demetri has to cover our tracks otherwise they'll know we were there."

"What if Aro reads our minds? Or Jane's?" Demetri pointed out and I turned to his face.

"I'll take responsibility if I have to, even if I'm to be punished I'll take it."

"You could be killed you know."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Demetri stared at me for a long time before sighing.

"I'm sorry but I can't risk your safety. Marcus would kill us both if something happened to you and we were part of it." He looked at Alec and I got so angry I threw a big red book at his head, it couldn't have hurt but I didn't care. I growled fiercely and ran from them into my room; my fist made a hole in the wall and a knock soon came to my door.

"Rena are you alright?" it was Marcus.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"What's wrong? Did Alec say something to you?" he sounded concerned.

"Yes." I answered knowing what he'd do next. Marcus opened the door and tried to hug me but I pulled away.

"Rena, what did he say to you?"

"Oh he just told me about how you saved me all those years ago, and how Jane and Didyme were so close before she died or before you found me. From what it sounded like it's almost as if I'm her replacement!" I screamed in his face and he looked hurt. I turned to the window placing both my hands on either side.

"Rena why on earth would you even think you'd be replacing my darling Didyme?" I felt tears sting my eyes but I let them fall down my cheeks like burning hot water.

"Why shouldn't I? Why else would you have saved me, or kept me alive for the first time I came here? How would I not be a replacement to your Didyme, is it because I'm like her? Or is it because you think you've been sad and alone long enough to bring in the first pretty girl you see after 10 years?"

"Rena you are not Didyme's replacement! If you were meant to be so then I wouldn't have given you a chance to be human, I would've kept you here as a prisoner and made you a vampire already. Rena I've loved you ever since I first saw you as a child, I would never make you feel as if you were a mere pet to me. I'm not that kind of man…"

"Then why is it I sense so much disdain from the guards and Caius? They act polite around me but I can tell they want to kill or eat me, I'm only human Marcus, and I'm dying! What could I possibly give you a vampire can't?" Marcus turned me around and kissed my lips, roughly but soothingly. I relaxed in his hold and closed my eyes trying to stop the tears. When he pulled away he held me again and I let my arms go around him.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered and his cold body tightened around me a little.

"I love you Rena, please don't let yourself believe that you're a pet to me and the Volturi. You're so much more than that to me, I want to spend eternity with you at my side regardless of what happened in the past." I relaxed at those words, but I pulled away still letting the tears fall from my eyes.

"You didn't answer my question, what could I give you a vampire can't?" he looked at me and pointed at my chest.

"Your heart…" I made a face and he held my hand to where his heart should be. There was no beat, just stone cold smooth skin. Vampires were the walking dead, but the dead weren't made of stone; these vampires had no organs inside them, it's why they didn't age or breed. I began to understand, but I wasn't completely sure.

"You have no heartbeat. You say you want my heart, does this mean you…?"

"I wanted you to be human as long as possible, but your cancer is preventing you from living the way a normal human should. You've been sick for a while, and your heart is fading whereas mine is dead, frozen within me. I wanted you to live, and still do but…our laws state a human that knows of our existence must either be changed or killed. I want you to live, even if your body isn't, you will be with me forever." He kissed my forehead again, and muttered 'Io ti amo mio principessa caro.' **(I love you my dear princess.)**. I smiled as he kissed my cheeks and went down my neck; I loved the feel of his lips on my skin, and the tingling sense of his hands around my waist.

"Io sono tuo per sempre il mio angelo bello scuro." **(I'm yours forever my beautiful dark angel.)** I felt his teeth graze my neck and I leaned back to let him bite; but all I felt was his lips kissing my neck twice before he pulled back and looked at me.

"What was that?" I looked at him and he smiled.

"I want you to remain human until next month like we agreed. Aro wouldn't like me changing you before then." I sighed, I should've known he would want to wait. Stupid me had to go and encourage him.

"I understand Marcus, I guess I'm a little impatient that's all." I kissed his chin and he smiled. Marcus held me close to him for a few minutes before someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Felix, Aro wants everyone in the throne room Jane's about to be taken out of isolation." My eyes widened and I looked at Marcus.

"I thought she had until tomorrow." Marcus thought for a second and then laughed a little.

"Aro must've heard about you wanting to see Jane and talking to her. This isn't something he'd usually do…" we walked out and Felix led us back to the throne room. I saw Jane in the middle of the vampires, but she looked so different; her blonde hair looked a little dull and was loose from its tie, her skin and clothes had dirt patches everywhere, and her makeup was faded. The worst of it was how black her eyes had gotten from thirst, so I needed to keep my distance with Marcus.

"Jane dear, you've been under isolation without any blood for a week. You were punished for attacking Marcus's mate and the future queen of the Volturi, have you learned your lesson?" she looked up with her sunken looking eyes and nodded.

"Yes master." Her voice cracked as she spoke. Aro put his hand on her head and stayed there for a second before removing it.

"Give her the blood Alec, she's fine. Now remember Jane, you have to apologize to Maureen for your behavior once you're full. Do you understand?" she nodded again and Alec brought over a big bucket of fresh blood which she gladly took and drank it down. With every gulp I could see her skin and hair getting it's shine back and her eyes went red after she finished the blood in less than a few seconds. Alec took back the bucket and handed it to Gianna for washing, and then Jane stood up turning to me; she bowed to me, and looked straight to me.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you Maureen, I was out of line and I was foolish. In the matter of my behavior you deserve an explanation…" I waited for her to speak but she looked as if she could cry any minute. "The truth is, and I'm sure you already know…is because I didn't want anyone taking my big sister Didyme's place. When she died…it was like everything slowed down for me. You may see that I look like I recovered but I didn't." before she could continue my body moved without my head on and my arms went around her. Everyone around us gasped and I could sense Marcus wanting to jump forward.

"I forgive you Jane. I know how hard it must've been when you lost your big sister, I felt the same after losing my mother. I'm not trying nor am I wanting to replace Didyme, the only thing I want is to be with Marcus for eternity, guard or queen it doesn't matter to me. Can you understand that?" she was quiet for a minute, but then I felt her cold arms go around me and her head went on my shoulder.

"Yes Lady Maureen, I understand." We pulled apart and she gave me a super sweet smile. I smiled back and Aro came up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder, and then his eyes widened in surprise.

"My goodness, you seem to have put an amazing effect on Jane here Maureen. She's completely turned around…I mean she's happy about this." I smiled too and then everyone began chatting amongst themselves but then a sudden crash erupted throughout the room and the sound of snarling teeth caught my ears before I felt myself crash to the floor.

_**Marcus P.O.V.:**_

My eyes widened at the sight of my dear Maureen. A newborn male somehow managed to get into the palace and knocked her out onto the floor. As it went to bite her Jane used her power on the male and Felix restrained him with Heidi and Demetri. I ran to Rena and she was out cold, Jane and Athenodora helped me move her away while the others dealt with the newborn. We moved her to my quarters and I set her onto the couch positioning the pillow to where she'd be comfortable. A bruise was forming on her neck where she'd been struck, but it was nothing serious.

"She ok?" Athenodora asked me and I nodded.

"She will be, what I want to know is how that newborn came through without us seeing it?"

"He must've been told how to by her father, he knows most of the passageways in here." Jane spoke up before pulling her hair up and wiping her face with a wet cloth from the washroom down the hall. Sulpicia soon came in and sat down by me looking over Rena.

"Aro and the others have killed the newborn, but they found something out about her father." She pointed at Rena.

"She's safe for now, but what have they found?"

"He's creating a newborn army outside the city, somewhere near the coast where it's cloudy. He plans to kidnap Maureen and use her to scheme the humans. If she has a gift like his he'll use it to his advantage and destroy us. He knows that some vampires don't remember their times as humans, and he's hoping that happens to Maureen so she'll be his slave and destroy you."

"No!" I got mad and stomped the floor, this bastard was trying to steal my mate and use her as a tool; his own daughter! I would kill this monster if it was the last thing I'd do!

_**Hope you liked it, cuz the next one's where Maureen is abducted by her father and taken away but not before Marcus gets so fearful for her safety that he begins opening up more about his deepest concerns. Aro, Caius, Jane, and the wives are involved as well, please leave a good review and see you next time!**_


	7. Karaoke Fun

_**Glad socme of you all liked the last chapter, and I'm hoping you'll like this one because I'm going to leave it with a cliffy. I know I said Maureen would be kidnapped in this one, but I figured that's going a little to fast so I'm extending it a bit with the wives involved.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Rena's P.O.V.:_

_Nightmare begins:_

_I was walking in the now quiet streets of Italy, it was now night, probably close to nine or nine-thirty. The streets were empty and barren, and the howling wind was all I could hear. _

"_Hello? Is anyone out here?" I called but no one answered. Suddenly I heard a slurping sound, and a crunching sound somewhere in the wind. I walked closer to the sounds, and when I turned to look in an alley I could see at least six people huddled together, surrounding something. I stepped on a crumpled piece of paper, and they turned to me; I screamed when their eyes were on me, all fresh red and hunger-thriving. They were newborns, and they hadn't been long enough to control some part of their bloodlust. I tried to run, but something caught my arms and held me tight; I saw the newborns coming toward me, and then a burning feeling pierced my neck and flowed through my body._

"_You are mine Maureen, you will never escape me now." I recognized the voice as my father's, and then the burning stopped. I felt myself get up, but I wasn't my usual self; my mind belonged to me but my body moved on its own._

'_What's happening?' I felt myself walking over to three shadowy figures being held down by the newborns. My dad walked behind them and pulled off their hoods revealing Aro, Caius, and Marcus._

"_Rena! Rena what's happened to you?" Marcus was trying to get to me, and then my hands went around his neck and snapped it off. I went over to Caius and did the same, the newborns took the bodies and threw them into a huge fire._

'_NO! Marcus! Caius! What's happening to me? My body won't obey me!' when I got to Aro, he glared at me and hissed._

"_We were good to you, and you betrayed us! You will die Maureen! You will die!" I snapped his head off and threw it into the flames. I felt myself thrashing to leave but I couldn't move, I felt a pull on my waist, and a breath on my ear._

"_Well done my little daddy's girl, well done indeed." A kiss was on my cheek, and I felt myself purge._

_Nightmare ends:_

I woke up and sat up in my bed; my hands went over my face and I felt tears sting my eyes. I breathed in and out carefully so I wouldn't hyperventilate, my face felt hot and flushed and I could feel sweat pouring in my hair. Oh my god I was near close to having a panic attack, I needed my meds! I looked around for my bag, but it was on the other side of the room and my legs weren't cooperating with my brain. I tried to get up but I fell onto the floor; I tried to crawl but I could barely get the strength to move my body.

"H-Help…help m-me…" I called out and in a flash Jane ran in with Felix. I was lifted up and put back on the bed gently, and Jane brought me my bag and a glass of water. I took a couple of pain killers and one sedative to relax myself but not enough to make me sleepy. I drank the glass down and took a few deep breaths.

"You alright Rena?" Jane asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah…just weak. W-Where's Marcus?" the two exchanged looks.

"He's with Aro and the other guards at the moment, they're out looking for your father." My eyes widened and I tried to get up but stumbled and Felix caught me.

"You need to rest Maureen, you took a big blow to the neck."

"What're you talking about?" Jane gave him a look and Felix looked at me again.

"A newborn…snuck into the palace. It was one created by your father and it was assigned to scare you but not wound you. He was killed but not before Aro figured out his plot to kidnap you and use you against us." My body started shaking again and the glass fell from my hands. I covered my face and fell back onto the bed, I felt the tears fall from my eyes and Jane helped me up.

"I heard the door open, go get Marcus hurry!" Felix left in a flash and Jane had me in her arms trying to calm me.

_Marcus P.O.V.:_

We had just walked in the door from the beaches, so far anything Mr. Lombardi could've done was erased and destroyed, not enough to track him or his army. I was angry we couldn't find a lead, but Demetri and Heidi were out searching just to be safe. I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew it was Aro.

"We'll find him Marcus, he won't get anywhere near Maureen." Before I could respond I saw Felix run down from the hall.

"Rena's having a panic attack!" he said and I raced off to her room where Jane had her in her arms. Jane got up and handed Maureen to me, and in an instant she was shaking harder.

"Rena…Rena it's me…it's ok I'm right here." I comforted her with soothing words and she started calming down. Her arms went around my neck and she cried into my shoulder; I rubbed her back and looked at Aro who'd just walked into the door.

"What happened in here?" he looked at Jane.

"We came in and she was on the floor trying to get to her medicine. I gave her a glass of water and she seemed to relax for a minute."

"But then I told her where you were and what was happening, that's when the panic attack started." Aro looked at Felix in disbelief, and then touched his hand to be sure he was telling the truth. Then Aro made a motion for them to leave and closed the door behind them.

"We'll have to make sure she's guarded every minute Marcus. This is taking a real toll on her health…"

"If this keeps up we'll have to change her sooner. I don't want that for her yet…"

"I know Marcus, but we have to think of her safety and the safety of the others. This man won't stop until he has her under his control."

"Over my pile of ashes." I held Rena close to me and she seemed to have relaxed a good bit. I held her chin in my two fingers and lifted her eyes to mine. She had tears forming again, but she looked as if she were more angry than scared. "It's alright Rena; you're safe with me now."

"Marcus…you don't know what he'll do to get to me, h-he'll make me kill you if he turns me and I don't know…if I'll be able to stop myself." I kissed her lips and she let a few tears fall which I licked from her cheeks. Aro walked out of the room and closed the door; I picked Rena up and placed her back on the bed. She snuggled into my chest and I smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Cara mia, you don't have to worry about him with me around. I won't let him hurt you again, not now not ever."

"I know…but I hate…f-feeling w-weak. Everyday, I feel…weaker and weaker. This damn cancer…"

"Don't blame yourself so much, you don't have to be so upset." I held her again. She kissed my neck and I could feel my stone skin tingle slightly. She kept kissing me and I had to stop her before I lost control. "No Rena…no." she pulled away and looked at me.

"Why not?" I put both hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"We vampires are far stronger than humans you know…if we continue this, there's a chance I won't be able to stop myself from hurting, or worse killing you." She smiled so sweetly I felt my stone heart crack inside me.

"I trust you Marcus, I know you won't hurt me."

"I know you trust me, but I don't trust myself around your aroma. Your blood, if any is spilt during this affair then…I will kill you." She nodded, and instead of her moving away she moved closer to me and kissed my face.

"I understand, I love you and I can wait. I-I just wanted…to be sure…that you and I will never be pulled apart by anything." I kissed her lips and she kissed back, my hands went to her back and neck holding her close to me. We kissed a bit longer and then I split us apart, my beloved angel had a blush in her cheeks and if I had any blood running through me I would've done so too.

"I swear to you Rena, I will never let anyone harm you as long as I live. You and I are meant for each other, and nothing can change that."

"I know, I know. Can I walk around a bit?"

"Not without a guard."

"I'll walk with Jane then." I smiled and we left her room before we found Jane walking down the hall with Alec.

"Jane I have to speak with Aro and Caius, would you please keep an eye on Rena for me?"

"Yes Master Marcus." Jane smiled at me and left with Rena. I walked over into Aro's study where he and Caius were waiting for me with Sulpicia and Athenodora.

"Is Maureen alright?" Aro asked.

"She's fine, I calmed her down. Jane is with her…"

"Can you trust Jane to be alone with her now?" Caius hissed at me.

"Yes, I'm sure I can. Jane has been kind to Rena since she's been under that spell." Aro agreed with me and Caius looked at him.

"What shall we do about her father? He's going to cause an uproar if we don't stop him." Aro thought for a minute before looking at Sulpicia.

"Aro I think we should change Maureen soon, if this keeps up it's going to have an awful effect on her health and she may not pull through." She spoke up.

"I agree, the poor girl can only take so much." Athenodora spoke as well, surprising me and my brothers.

"You two haven't known her very long, and yet you've agreed on changing her?" Caius asked looking at Dora who gave a tiny smile.

"Well Caius, we'll have to get to know her sooner or later. She is going to be a queen, and we've grown to like her even if we haven't said much to her." Sulpicia smiled at Dora, and looked back to me.

"If it's alright with you Marcus, we'd like to have a little private time with Maureen. Just to try and get to know her a little more." Aro looked curiously at his mate and I too was quite intrigued by this.

"What exactly do you want to do with her my love?" Sulpicia smiled at Aro and looked at me.

"We want to let her come to the tower, stay with us for a while until you get finished tracking her father; and then see what happens after we talk with her." I knew that Sulpicia was telling the truth, but I was rather skeptic against this.

"I don't know Sulpicia." She put on a pouty face with Athenodora and they batted their eyelashes at me and my brothers.

"Oh come on…pleeeeeaaaasssse?" they begged and we laughed at their cuteness. Caius only smirked, and Aro kissed Sulpicia's cheek.

"I guess we could let them if you want Marcus?" he looked at me and I smiled.

"I suppose, but don't try anything serious, Rena's still very vulnerable." They went yee and kissed both my cheeks before leaving the study. I smiled and looked at my brothers. "They'll drive her crazy I know it."

"Maybe so Marcus, oh and if you hear stomping that's just our wives dancing; it's something they love doing when alone." Aro laughed and I looked confused for a second then remembered the wives were like teenage girls when it came to music in the mortal realm.

"Oh boy."

_Rena's P.O.V.:_

Jane and I were about to walk towards Aro's study looking for Marcus when I saw the wives coming over to me and both grabbed my arms gently.

"We're going to borrow Maureen for a while Jane, don't worry we have Marcus's ok on this." Without waiting on me to respond the two pulled me away and up a tower of stairs. I was brought to a room with a large flat-screen tv that took up more than half of the west wall. In front of it was a karaoke machine with two mikes and a big stereo sound system, plus the furniture was something you'd see off an MTV pop-star reality show. Green chairs, speckled rug, clear glass coffee table, pink bookshelves, mermaid glass nightstands, and a large window with thick velvet blue curtains.

"Welcome to our little entertainment room Rena." They smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Do Aro and Caius always spoil you this much?" Sulpicia smiled even sweeter at me and glanced at Athenodora.

"No not always, besides this is our private room. It's where we come when we're mad at them from time to time. Poor boys get so moody every now and again."

"So why did you bring me up here?"

"Well you're going to be a queen like us someday so we figured we'd kind of get to know each other a bit. Can you sing?" I blushed a bit at the question.

"A little bit, but I haven't sung karaoke since I was thirteen."

"Oh it'll be fine, when you're a vampire your voice changes a bit so it doesn't crack or anything when you sing."

"Yeah Rena, so tell us what song would you like to sin first?" Athenodora looked at me and I thought for a minute, then I whispered something in their ears and they scrolled down a list of songs on the screen before finding the one I favored when I was in high school. After they handed me the mike I asked them to turn the volume up loud and the words appeared onscreen right after I cleared my throat.

(Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers) _[X2]_

"I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story

_[Chorus:]_  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)." I stopped for a brief moment and I could almost hear the two queen's jaws drop to the floor.

"Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

_[Chorus]_

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

_[Chorus]_

(Paper flowers)." When I finished the song I could see Athenodora, Sulpicia, Caius, Aro, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, and the rest of the guard standing in or outside the room looking at me completely stunned. I blushed a bit and crossed my arms over my chest giving a sort of sly smirk.

"Well? What'd u think?" I asked and the wives smiled at me.

"Oh my god you sound almost exactly like Amy Lee!" Athenodora looked at me with gleeful eyes and Sulpicia ran over hugging me tightly.

"You sounded amazing, wanna hear a favorite song of mine?"

"Sure, mind if I dance with you?"

"Of course, you and Athenodora can dance with me. Care to watch everyone?"

"I'll stay if I can sing too?" Jane asked and the wives nodded.

"Sure, anyone else wanna sing?" all hands went up and I laughed, I was looking forward to hearing Marcus sing, and the other kings. Sulpicia took the dial and flipped through some songs before stopping at Lady GaGa. Kind of weird for a millennia old vampire to like pop music but I wasn't complaining. All three of us took our places in front of the screen and turned back to our audience. Sulpicia cleared her throat and Athenodora and I got into position.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)." Halfway through the song I could feel the breath kicking out of me but I was having too much fun to quit.

"You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance!"

I was already running short of breath, but I couldn't help myself, I hadn't had this much fun in years, and I had no idea vampires liked karaoke.

"I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as you're mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk passion baby  
Work it  
I'm a free bitch, baby

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance!" when we finished dancing we posed and all three kings cheered along with the guard, especially Jane who started bouncing in place. Marcus picked me up and spun me around after Aro and Caius did the same to Sulpicia and Athenodora, first time I actually saw Caius smile. Marcus kissed me and I looked to him and the other two.

"You guys want to sing now?"

"Wait Rena, Athenodora has to sing first!" Jane spoke up and Athenodora looked shy but perked up when Caius kissed her neck.

"Oh ok, but after I sing Marcus has to sing. Then Caius, then Aro, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and whoever else wants to sing after that."

"Fine by me." Everyone said at once and I sat down with Marcus on the floor. Athenodora stood up by herself and Sulpicia took her spot with Aro in one of the chairs and stared adoringly at her. Caius sat down near her with one hand holding up his chin and looked pleased at his wife.

"If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way

And I...  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet  
Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need." I think she picked the wrong song here, but when I looked at Caius he looked overjoyed at the song, but only in his eyes. I guess this song had some history in it between them.

"And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

_[Instrumental / Sax solo]_

I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
_[Repeat]_

I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh." When she finished we all applauded and Caius embraced Athenodora placing a kiss on her lips which kind of confused me.

"She sang that song when they had marital issues, in his mind it makes him think no matter how evil he appears to be, she'll always be in love with him." I couldn't understand it fully, then I remembered Caius and Athenodora had a sort of complicated relationship, and despite how in love they were, she'd sing a song that stated the man would leave after the wife decides they're not meant to be.

"Kind of contradicting wouldn't you say?" Marcus nodded and kissed my ear. He got up from his seat and rolled through several songs before he came to one I couldn't see. He was so tall I felt tiny compared to his standing up. Aro and Caius got up with him and took hold of three mikes before turning to us all. I got a glance of the screen, and they'd chosen a song by Queen? Marcus cleared his throat and took the first few verses.

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place!" Aro and Caius took the chorus.

"We will we will rock you! We will we will rock you!" Aro stepped forward.

"Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place!" then Marcus and Caius took the chorus.

"We will we will rock you! We will we will rock you!" Caius took Aro's spot.

"Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place!" all three chipped in the end.

"We will we will rock you! We will we will rock you!" after the last chorus all three took a bow and I laughed at the fact they'd pick a song like this. Everyone else cheered and laughed with me, then Marcus picked me up spinning me again then kissing me. I looked through the window and realized it had gotten dark rather quickly. I started yawning again and Marcus picked me up in his arms.

"You need to sleep now cara mia. Have you eaten anything?"

"Not since lunch, but I am hungry." He kissed my forehead and took me downstairs into the kitchen, I heard the singing continue but I pouted at how I couldn't join in because I was still human. When we reached the kitchen a plate of fresh spaghetti and meatballs laid on the counter and Gianna was washing pots and pans.

"Oh hello Master Marcus, Lady Rena. I just finished your dinner so I knew you'd be coming down soon."

"Thank you Gianna, please continue your chores." She nodded and went back to cleaning. I took huge bites of the food and gobbled it down in seconds, I didn't mean to be rude but I was so hungry and the food was so delicious. I had tea to wash it down, and when finished Gianna took my plate and cleaned it; Marcus smiled at me and lead me to my room where I changed clothes and climbed into bed. He laid with me and I kissed both his cheeks.

"I had fun today Marcus. You have a great voice, but why choose a song from Queen?"

"It's just a song my brothers and I enjoy from time to time. Your singing and dancing was very nice, and amazing. Sleep well mio angelo." I snuggled into him and he kissed me goodnight right before my eyes closed.

_**Yeah I know the songs kind of contradict with the characters but that's kind of the idea. Just figured out a few songs would do and picked the right characters. Hope you liked it and let me know what you think should happen in the next chapter.**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Abducted

_**Glad some of you liked the last chapter, guess I did kind of overdue it with the karaoke part but at least it added some humor and love to the fic. Anyway this chapter begins where Maureen is taken by newborns and held hostage by her evil father.**_

_**Enjoy and leave a good review!**_

_Rena's room: Marcus P.O.V.:_

It was around 9 o'clock in the morning, I had been by Rena's side the entire time she'd fallen asleep last night. She slept fine this time, no thrashing, no screaming, no mumbling or anything. I was glad she was relaxed and well for the time being. As I stroked her hair I felt her stir and her eyes opened slowly.

"Morning love." I kissed her head and she smiled.

"Morning, what time is it?"

"A little after 9, I let you sleep late." She sat up and kissed my lips.

"Guess I should get dressed then?" Rena slipped off the bed and pulled out a blue blouse and jeans with her blue shoes and the pendant I'd given her. She went into the restroom and I waited patiently for her to come out. A knock came to the door and I stood up to greet whomever.

"Come in." Jane stepped inside with Demetri.

"Aro wants to meet with you for a second. He said it's important." I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Rena."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to speak with Aro, Jane and Demetri will be outside."

"Ok, I'll see you then." I smiled knowing she was acting more civil with me now. I knew she and Jane were fine now, but I still questioned it. As I walked away from her room I made my way into Aro's study, where he was waiting for me with Caius.

"It's about time." Caius grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"What's this about?"

"Demetri reported in this morning, apparently the newborns have moved to another location but not too far off. Their old hideaway was abandoned but only by a few days." Aro scratched the back of his head and Caius pounded his fist on the desk.

"He's getting smart, we can't take any chances. We have to act now!"

"I agree Caius but where should we start when that 'coven' knows what they're dealing with?"

"We can attack using only a portion of the guard, then drive the newborns out onto a spot where we'll corner them and then we have them all!"

"What about the one in charge?"

"We'll have him cornered he won't be able to escape."

"He has before Caius we don't know exactly how he works."

"Aro has a point." I stated.

"Well then why not just have Demetri track and observe them for a bit, then we'll find out what's going on?"

"We've already tried that and we haven't found a thing." Aro stated calmly. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

'This is going to take forever.'

_Rena's P.O.V.:_

'Aahh…this is the life.' I'd said the same thing when I was little, but this tub was so big and huge I could just fall asleep in it. I had so much fun the other day I didn't want it to end, but since I'm still human and vulnerable I had to be careful. My meds were on the sink next to a cup, I was glad this room was prepared for me.

'Time to get dressed.' I slowly slipped out of the warm water and pulled a soft towel from the rack to dry my hair. I pulled on my underwear, pants, and blouse before I just pulled my hair up in a neat bun. I cleaned up my mess and drained the tub, then walked out to see Jane waiting for me.

"Morning Maureen."

"Morning Jane, anything wrong?"

"Not yet, Aro and the others are getting pretty picky over this ordeal. 'He' is getting smart, but not smart enough to try and actually take us all on with that army of his." I felt my stomach lurch, but I stood my ground.

"Yeah…that sounds like him."

"When you finished getting dressed, what do you want to do?" I thought for a second then turned back to her.

"I was hoping I could go out today. I saw some of the gardens outside the palace…"

"We'd have to ask Aro first, it may be cloudy today but there's a chance those newborns can sneak in somewhere."

"I know." I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door to see Demetri greet us.

"Hello ladies."

"Hey Demetri, where's Aro and them at?" Jane asked.

"They're in his study I think, but they asked not to be disturbed."

"I guess we'll wait then. Come on Rena I'll show you around a bit." Jane led me down the hall and into a room full of old antiques and books. The one that caught my eye was a small crystal dog with ruby eyes; it was about as big as my hand, but I didn't dare touch it.

"This is my old room, or at least it's where I spend some of my free time."

"It's nice, are these all your things?"

"Most of them, some are Alec's but only because his room's a clustered mess."

"I think you mean cluttered mess."

"Yeah maybe…you can hold that dog if you want, I have many others like it." I looked at her and chewed my bottom lip.

"I-I don't know Jane, it looks fragile."

"It is, just sit down with it." I cautiously sat down on the chair next to the table the dog was placed on, I carefully picked it up and looked into it's jeweled eyes, seeing my reflection inside them.

"It's beautiful, who gave this to you?" I put it back down feeling my hands shake a bit.

"Didyme did, she had it made for me after I'd been in the guard for a year. She gave Alec a crystal bear and it has sapphire eyes with a silver collar."

"Oh." I turned and looked around the rest of the room. "Jane…do you still resent…me becoming a queen?" she looked at me and shook her head.

"I don't anymore…the whole time I was in isolation I kept thinking to why you stuck up for me. And then I thought about how much you'd done to help Marcus be happy again, that made me realize you were his mate. Not a pet but his actual mate, and that Didyme would've wanted me to be happy about this."

"You almost killed me you know." I giggled a bit and she smiled.

"I'm sorry Rena, I should've given you a better chance. I would love it if we could be friends, since you've pretty much warmed up to everyone else around here." I walked over and hugged Jane, she hugged me back and I felt one tear fall from my eye.

"Thanks Jane."

"You're welcome, but I should be the one thanking you. You really saved my life."

"Not really, I think Caius just overreacted and Aro would never have you killed. You're too valuable to him, and from I can tell you and Alec are like his children."

"It seems that way doesn't it? We love him like a father; he's taken care of us since we were turned."

"Well it's good to see you're well cared for. I think you and I will be great friends."

"I bet so too." We laughed.

"That is the sweetest conversation I have ever heard from you two!" we jumped and turned to see Aro and Marcus smiling in the doorway.

"Jesus Christ guys don't do that!" I smiled and embraced Marcus around the neck. Aro walked past us and kissed Jane on the forehead.

"I'm glad to see you both getting along so well. Hardly anyone gets to come in here Maureen, you and Jane are bonding rather greatly."

"I was glad to see her being nice to me. Oh Aro is it alright if Jane takes me out to the garden?" it was silent for a minute.

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now my dear, it's a little sunny outside."

"Jane can go with me, it's the only place I haven't seen yet in this palace. Please?" I batted my eyelashes at Marcus and Aro and Jane giggled.

"Oh alright, but you only have thirty minutes then you must return inside."

"As you wish." I kissed Aro's cheek in gratitude and Jane led me outside to a beautiful greenhouse. I could see a small fountain in the middle of a paved walkway, along with many wildflowers, red and white roses, pansies, lilies, tulips, and bush daisies. The greenhouse had to be at least several yards long and wide, but it felt as if it were spring inside with the sunlight peaking through the clear plastic cover.

"This is amazing, it's so real as if it's warm already."

"Aro and Caius had this made for the wives, they love gardening and plants so rather than make an indoor garden with dirt everywhere they had this greenhouse made and the wives plant whatever they want."

"Wow, I like those lilies." I went over and sniffed one closely, and then a bee flew out. "AAAHHH!" I screamed and ran from the bee but then Jane caught it in her hand and squished it.

"You didn't have to scream you know." She laughed at me and I glared.

"I am WAY allergic to bees, if I get stung by one then the spot swells up and I end up puking everywhere!"

"Well you won't be once you become a vampire, by then you'll be cured of everything a human suffers from. Like your big fear of little bitty baby bumblebees." She mocked me and I glared again.

"Don't tease me!"

"Oh calm down I'm just…" she got quiet and turned around.

"What's wrong?" she yanked me down and pushed me behind her.

"Stay down!" I was confused until I saw a newborn fly out from the rose bushes and attack Jane; she used her power on him and he went down before she yanked his head off. "That was—look out!" another came after me and I ducked as she caught him.

"Jane!" I called to her but she couldn't get to me as a few more newborns came out of nowhere.

She jumped and fought as they came out at her, but as I tried to get to the door for help I felt something grab me and cover my head with a bag. I felt my arms being tied behind my back and my legs restrained, and then something hit my face and all went black.

_**It's short yes but I promise the next one will be longer. I've been busy with summer semester exams and such so I won't be able to update as quickly as I want to. Please keep reviewing and I will try and update a.s.a.p.**_

_**Later!**_

_**Review!**_


	9. Bitten

_**Glad you all liked the last chapter, and sorry about the cliffy. This part takes place during the entire time Rena's held hostage by her abusive father and his newborns while she's changing into a newborn herself, kind of fast yeah but it's what I'm going with.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Rena's P.O.V.:_

I felt dizzy, my head kept spinning as I started remembering what happened. I'd been kidnapped by newborns, and Jane…oh god Jane I hope she's ok. When I started coming to, I could feel the floor was cold and damp; I could hear water drops bouncing off the floor, but my vision was blurry. I felt a bump on my head, and it was slightly sore.

"You're awake." My nerves went rigid and my skin began to crawl at the voice. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was close. "If you're thinking about trying to escape it's useless. This entire area is crawling with my newborns; if they smelt you even a few yards away you'd be dead."

"W-Where…?" I tried to speak but my throat was dry.

"The sunniest part of Italy, one where the vampires wouldn't dare come out. We have plenty of blood stored away, which I stole from the blood bank." He was getting smart, the Volturi wouldn't suspect too much if a little blood from a blood bank was missing, but if it were humans on the other hand it was different.

"How…did you…?"

"Wasn't hard, I just followed you around with some of my spies and grabbed you at the right time."

"Jane…"

"She's still alive, I didn't want her dead just yet. You've been a bad girl sweetheart, but I know how you can make it up to your old man." I stayed quiet but I knew what he was gonna say. "You'll become my second-in-command Rena, I'll make you a newborn and you'll be daddy's little girl again." I glared even though I couldn't see.

"I was never…your little girl…" I heard him laugh and I felt a cool hand on my back.

"You'll think differently after this." His hand left my back and then I felt a stinging bite on my neck. My entire body began to feel like it was on fire, the pain was so intense I started screaming. I'd felt pain many times because of my cancer, but this pain was far worse.

"Aaah! Ugh…aaahh…!" I moaned so loud it came in between screams.

"Scream all you want my dear, no one will be able to save you. Hopefully you'll have a better attitude once it's done. Watch over her, when she's done you come get me." All the while I was writhing in pain on the floor a young man around my age stood over me.

"Don't worry, it'll be over sooner than you think." He said, by the looks of it he was different from the other newborns; otherwise he'd have eaten me in a flash.

"W-Who…are y-you?"

"Name's Danny, I'm about a month old." A month? I didn't realize it had been that long since I'd been in Volterra. "I'm sure you're thinking that I'm an idiot and that I'll die just because of what's been done right?"

"S-Should….I?" I could hardly talk as it is with the pain increasing every few seconds, but I was able to keep my mind off most of the pain if I kept talking.

"If it makes it any easier for you, I had a feeling I'd wind up dead soon anyway. I don't remember much when I turned into this, just that I was out walking around at night and then out of nowhere something bites me and I'm in constant pain. After that it's just a numb feeling, cold hard skin, and unquenchable thirst."

"You're giving up?" another wave of pain wracked my body, but I kept it together for the time being.

"What more can I do, I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a monster! I'd rather be dead than a vampire. And what about you? What's this the boss keeps saying about you having a vampire mate?" I just kept writhing on the floor. "I guess that means yes, how can you want a mate like him? Wouldn't you rather be human than immortal?" I felt more pain coming on, and did my best to look towards the boy.

"I'd…follow him…anywhere." His eyes went to pure anger.

"Even Hell? That's where we're all headed Maureen! Once we die it's over, there's no going back! Is that what you want, to be condemned to Hell for the rest of eternity?" I was madder than in pain right now, and he was really pushing my limit.

"Y-You have…no right…to judge me…! You don't…understand…"

"Understand what? That you're in love with a monster? That your dad's a monster taking away your future? Face it Maureen, you're doomed no matter what." I kept quiet as he turned away, I figured if the pain would lessen anytime soon, maybe then I could talk him down.

'Marcus…please save me.'

_**Yeah it's short but that's because I didn't want to get too far into the scenes because I want to save some of the best parts for later. Next one's another shorty and it's in the Volturi's P.O.V. after they find Jane in pieces. That should be the last short one because I'm thinking about making the one after the battle chapter up until whenever. Please review and sorry it's so short!**_

_**Review!**_


	10. We're Coming

_**Thanks for those reviews for the last chapter y'all, they help out a good bit. Anyway this is the part to where Jane is found in the greenhouse torn to pieces but not dead. The Volturi will plan ahead to rescue Maureen but what if they can't make it by the time she's been turned?**_

_**Review please!**_

_Greenhouse:_

"Jane? Jane? You in here we heard screaming?" Felix and Demetri came in after hearing the horrible sounds of screeching and screaming from whatever or whoever had snuck into the palace. "AAH!" Demetri shouted when he spotted Jane's head five feet from her body in a big pot of honeysuckle flowers. Her body had been torn apart, her arms and legs were in the fountains and the plots, while the rest of her stayed together a few feet close by.

"ARO!" Felix's booming voice went out into the hall and everyone came running in. Alec screamed at the sight of his sister and went to piece her back together with Demetri.

"What happened here? Where's Maureen?" As Aro asked that Marcus came running in looking around for Rena but nothing. The sound of crackling skin was heard and Jane suddenly stood up taking a few deep breaths.

"Rena? RENA!" Jane shouted but Alec stopped her from leaving.

"Jane what happened here this place is a mess! Where's Rena?"

"Newborns! I don't know how but they snuck in here and kidnapped Rena."

"Newborns? Impossible we would've heard them…" Caius was as skeptical as always.

"Give me your hand Jane." Aro ordered and Jane did as told. He merely touched her palm and stepped back hissing deadly. He turned to Marcus and nodded.

"It was newborns, somehow they managed to evade our senses and took off with Maureen. What I can't understand is why they wouldn't have killed Jane in the first place?"

"They were going to…" Jane whispered and all eyes were on her. "They were about to light a fire in here when I heard one of them say not to; something about 'him' wanting us all alive so he can do what he wants with Rena until she's turned. Then something else but they already ripped off my head before I could do anything."

"You didn't use your power?"

"I couldn't…they ambushed me."

"Let's not blame anyone for what's happened, right now all that's important is that we find Rena. From the scents I'd say she's been gone for two hours. Demetri I want you and Alec to pick up the trails to wherever they've taken Maureen. The rest of us will figure out what to do once you return."

"Yes sir." The two raced off in a flash and the rest of the guard took off. Marcus let off a loud snarl and punched the wall straight through. He started punching everything in sight, until he stopped when he almost hit Aro in the face.

"MARCUS!" Caius shouted and restrained the raging vampire. "What good is attacking everything? Save your strength for the newborns and Maureen's father, she needs you now." Marcus started calming down but his rage was getting worse, if he didn't vent soon all Hell would break loose.

'Wait for me Rena, I'm coming for you.'

_**I said it would be short didn't I? I figured I'd save the good part for later, next chapter takes place in Rena's p.o.v., where she's reached her 2**__**nd**__** day of the change and becomes a newborn. Quite a surprise for the Volturi, and her dad.**_

_**Review & I promise the next will be longer.**_


	11. I'm a Newborn

_**Thanks for being patient everyone, I'm glad I have some out there who still love me and my fics! Anyway this chapter takes part in Rena and Marcus's points, first part Rena, second part Marcus and during the battle between the Volturi and the newborn army. Please review and you won't be disappointed.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Rena's P.O.V.:_

I didn't know how long I'd been down in this hell hole, only the increasing and decreasing amount of pain were all I could feel. Danny never left my side unless to feed, and then I'd been alone for a bit. I knew I was close, because the last bit of pain was like a sharp, throb inside my body heading straight for my heart. The thumping was louder and faster, I knew it was near finishing me of my human self.

"You're almost there." Danny said not bothering to look at me. "Soon you'll be a monster like us, and your lover."

"S-Shut….up…!" he looked over at me.

"Why should I? It's the truth, we're all just monsters here that take life in order to survive." What the hell was he talking about, true vampires took life to survive, but humans did too, we really weren't that much different except for our life span and powers, ok yes we were different but not that much.

"N-Not…unless…y-you…c-choose t-t-to be…" he wouldn't respond back, and then I heard footsteps coming down toward us. The pain was starting to die down, but my heart was still beating rapidly; as the footsteps grew closer and closer I was suddenly face to face with the man I despised more than anything.

"You're almost finished Maureen…and my how lovely you've become." His hand went into my hair and softly stroked but I kept my glare up. "My spies have told me your friends are closing in, but they won't be much against me and my army."

"B-Bastard…!" I growled at him and he just laughed.

"Still defiant I see, not to worry…once the change is complete you will be under my control." He kissed my cheek and I felt absolutely sick to my stomach. "Keep her under guard, I estimate a few more minutes before it's done."

"Yes sir." As he left I kept glaring and glaring.

'Monster…I want you to feel the same pain I felt when you destroyed my childhood, I want to crumble your head into dust, and I want to rip you apart myself!' at that my heart sped up many beats faster, and I could feel the breath leave my body.

"Almost there…" Danny's voice reached me, and then…in just brief seconds passed, my heart stopped beating, and the pain was gone. "Welcome to the world of vampires Maureen."

As I slowly stood up I started feeling my skin, it was stony, and cold like ice. I felt my hair, it was silkier than usual, my face felt smooth, and my body felt completely refreshed. I was a newborn, but…I didn't feel thirsty or anything.

"Take this mirror, look at yourself." Danny handed me a small hand mirror and I couldn't believe my eyes. This woman in the mirror was gorgeous, beautiful beyond anything I'd seen besides Aro and Caius' wives, even Jane and Heidi. I almost didn't recognize the woman, she was lovely, and she reminded me of my mother.

'Mom…' I started remembering the night she died, how she risked her life to save me, and her being a newborn with great control. She always kept me alive, feeding me when dad made me starve for days, healing me when he beat me, and the fact that she was the reason Marcus and I met in the first place. I gave the mirror back to Danny and I lightly touched his hand.

"I'm going up, I have a feeling everyone's coming for me and this isn't going to be a pretty battle. I'm going to end that man's life the same way he almost ended mine. And let me tell you this Danny, if you want to get yourself killed go ahead but I'm telling you this now and I suggest you stay out of sight until this is over, you're only a monster if you choose to be, don't blame the thirst or immortality or even God, because I'm sure there's a reason he allows us to walk the earth."

With that being said I started making my way up to wherever everyone else was, but then I came across a small amount of newborns blocking my way.

"Where're you going missy?" an older man looked at me licking his lips and I growled.

'This is going to take a while.'

_Running outside the city: Marcus P.O.V.:_

We were getting close to their hideout, Demetri and Felix had managed to track it out as far as the fields in the country. They were hiding in a forest, one that was off limits to humans since some people had gone missing back there years ago and were never heard from again.

"We're almost there! I can smell them coming close!" Felix called from the front and we continued on. Aro and Caius were either next to or behind me, while the rest of the guard followed behind us. I was praying that Rena was alive, she was a strong woman but a human in a nest of vampires wouldn't last long. I had hope though, I knew she was alright I could feel it.

'We're coming Rena, please be alright!'

"UP AHEAD!" Demetri shouted and at the minute we entered the forest the newborns rallied on us. There was many more than we thought, but they weren't strong. Aro took on some with Jane and Alec beside him, Caius went after as many as possible, and I just kept pushing my way through trying to find the leader.

"Marcus behind you!" I turned and two newborns came at me. One tried to grab my waist but I ripped his arm off and threw him to Felix, the other I snapped off his head and tossed it. More ambushed us coming down, but we had them out in seconds.

"Aro we have to hurry!" I called seeing my brothers against each other's backs fighting off more of these beasts.

"We're trying Marcus!" they answered me.

"There's more of them!" Alec shouted pointing at the top of a small hill where many more newborns were coming down. They jumped onto us; I fought each one I could but there were too many. Three jumped on Aro and held him down to the ground, I tried to reach him but I couldn't.

"GAH!" one grabbed my leg and squeezed. My ankle felt as if it was going to snap.

"Marcus! Aro!" Caius tried to get to us and the guard but he was held back. Jane and Alec were using every bit of their power but it wasn't enough. As soon as we were all held down I heard a cackling laughter echo through the forest.

"Bring them back my slaves!" it was Him. The newborns restrained us all and started moving us up the hill and towards the middle of the forest.

"Get your hands off me!" Caius.

"Quit resisting Caius unless you want to lose those arms." Aro tried to keep everyone calm in this, sadly it wasn't much help. "Ouch!" another kicked his back while he walked.

"Let him go!" Jane tried to get to him but she was held back.

"Jane don't fight!" Alec. As we were taken further into the field we came up to a small abandoned house deep inside the forest. I recognized the place as my old hideout, from when I had left for months after losing Didyme. I wasn't surprised it was still intact, but it was a shambled mess.

"Welcome dear friends…to my humble…well humble is the best I can say for now, humble home." He walked out from the rotting door, dressed in jeans and black clothing looking all smug as if he were hiding something.

"Where's Rena?" I demanded looking around trying to catch a glimpse of inside.

"She'll be joining us shortly…but she isn't yours anymore. I've dispatched her myself."

"Damn you fool!" I tried to get to him but I couldn't. He walked towards me and I glared and growled still trying to get free.

"Frankly I believe we're already damned don't you think Marcus? Isn't that why your first wife died?" my eyes widened. How did he know about my Didyme? "I've done my research Marcus, apparently you were mated once before but the bitch was killed by the Romanians right?" that bastard, how dare he speak of Didyme that way?

"You bastard! Don't you talk about my sister like that!" Aro shouted. He walked over to Aro and lifted him up by his hair.

"Oh you still mourn her eh? I figured since it's been almost over millennia you'd have left it alone by now, I mean you didn't see her for over a decade after your change correct?" Aro's eyes widened and I couldn't believe it either.

"How do you know about that?" he yanked Aro's head again.

"Like I said, I've done my research. My spies have told me great things about Marcus's first wife, how lovely she was, why she was killed, oh and how much time you both spent together in bed. That was rather…tasty…" he hissed the last word and I almost broke free but then I was slammed down into the ground.

"You…bastard…" I mumbled into the dirt.

"What've you done with Rena?" Jane shouted that time and used her power but he only cringed from what I could see. He turned to her and gripped Jane's chin tightly enough to crack.

"Mind your attitude little girl, or I can finish you off first." He threw her onto the ground and then as he began stalking towards me I kept trying to get up and the newborns kept me pinned. "It's useless to struggle Marcus, I made sure these newborns of mine were strong enough as humans before I bit each of them." I smirked inside, because I could suddenly feel a weak point in the group.

"Yes…well not strong enough!" in a flash of strength I pushed all the newborns off me and the others did the same. He seemed rather surprised before I jumped onto him while Aro and the rest took care of the newborns. I punched his chest, and then his stomach, and he went flying into a tree. When I began making my way over he stood up, but there wasn't a scratch on him?

"My my you are strong, but as you can see Marcus…I can't get hurt that easily." He raced at me and kicked me into the pack of newborns. Each one tried to rip me apart but I made it out somehow alive. I went after him and tried to hit but he caught my fist in his hand.

"H-How…?" I stuttered slightly as his grip increased.

"It appears that after I was changed I have a power that makes my flesh stronger than a normal vampire. You can hit, punch, kick, throw, and bite me but sadly it doesn't leave much damage. I'm invincible, because even if you kill off my army you won't be able to kill me, and Maureen will be mine."

"Sick bastard she's your daughter!"

"Whoa now hold on I didn't say I was going to use her like that, but I could now that you've mentioned it. She could be a real moneymaker for me." I punched his face again and he grabbed both my wrists in one hand. Soon as I was able to focus properly his other hand went around my throat.

"M-Monster…"

"Oh don't worry Marcus, after I'm done with you and your friends I'll take good care of my little princess. Say goodbye…" his hand squeezed but then stopped as everyone else did looking at the door to the shack. I looked over his shoulder, and oh dear God I could not believe what I saw.

"Rena?"

_**I said it would be longer didn't I? and again this was only part of what I had planned for the next chapter, where's there's a little in store for Maureen's new vampire self. Please review for me and you will not be disappointed.**_

_**Review!**_


	12. We Have Forever

_**Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I am sorry to say that this is in fact the finale of this fic. It was good that I had viewers who liked the idea of someone other than Bella or Didyme being involved in Marcus's life, but I do think I'll post another twilight story in the future, it will be a while though. I still have about three other fics to finish after this one but there's one more that's almost complete and maybe I'll post it after that one's done.**_

_**Please review and I hope to hear back from you all in future fics to come.**_

_**Review!**_

_Rena's P.O.V.:_

As I walked out into the sunlight I could not believe my eyes, even in the darkness nothing had seemed so clear to me. Unfortunately this moment of wow was ruined by the sight of my Marcus being held down and about to be killed by my father. The entire Volturi was being restrained, and judging by the sights of the newborns I could tell he chose his army wisely; amazingly though, I had a few tricks up my sleeves.

"Daddy…what's going on?" I asked like a little kid would ask, using a slightly timid yet ring-like voice. He gave a crooked smile, figuring I had become his little slave.

"Ah my little Maureen, you've finally awakened."

"Yes, who are these people?" I walked slowly and shyly over to him, seeing Marcus' and everyone else's face turn from shock to anger.

"They are the Volturi, they are our enemies and they've come to kill you."

"Rena! Don't listen to him!" Jane cried out and oh I wished I could do something else but I had to get his trust for a minute.

"They want to kill me and you?"

"Yes my dear, and you mustn't believe their lies it's exactly what they want you to do. Why don't you help daddy out eh? Then after we're done you can kill as many as you want for blood, I'm sure you're thirsty?"

"Yes."

"Then let us hurry, no time to waste." He directed me over to Marcus, and then placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked down at Marcus, but he seemed to know what I was planning. I put my hand on his cheek, and then moved it to his neck as my dad's slowly moved away. Before it moved completely I took his hand in mine gripping it slightly.

"I want him to watch first, then I'll show you what I'm truly capable of." He smiled at me like a happy new found victory was approaching.

"Very well then, take your pick my girl." I looked around slowly, and then saw the biggest amount of newborns restraining Caius and Aro. One could only hope that this would work, and frankly I knew this work if luck was on my side. I walked over to them slowly but quickly, and then touched the newborn's hand holding Aro's neck. My fingers brushed against his face, and he could read everything inside my mind.

"Ready?" he smirked at me.

"Ready." I gripped the newborn's hand and ripped it off Aro before taking his head off next. Aro was freed and then went for the ones holding Caius. I began moving so fast I took out at least four other newborns in one movement.

"MAUREEN!" my father yelled at me. I pretended not to hear and continued killing newborns, and from the looks of it my speed and strength were greater than everyone else's. "STOP WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" he kept yelling but he still didn't move, he kept his grip on Marcus tight; I was only doing what he told me.

"I'm just doing what you said Daddy. You did say take my pick."

"I meant the Volturi not the army!" I pretended to look shocked and surprised by covering my mouth with my hands.

"Oh! I'm sorry daddy, but I just can't help myself." I smiled and still attacked more newborn while the rest of the freed guards began moving in on daddy. As the rest of the newborns were dealt with by Jane and Alec, I marched over to my father slowly, and he kept Marcus up in front of him as a shield.

"Let him go." Aro stated dangerously low.

"Not a chance, he's my ticket out of here. Come now Maureen, you may have freed the Volturi but you still can't defeat me."

"The name's Rena daddy." I snarled in my normal voice but with a deeper pitch. I could feel my thirst growing, so I had to end this soon. "Let go of my mate." He didn't budge, so I turned over to Felix. "Give me your hand Felix." He looked at me confused as hell.

"What?"

"Give her your hand." Aro ordered. Felix reluctantly put his hand in mine, and after a few seconds I ran at my father and punched him straight in the chest not covered by Marcus. My hand went through almost and Marcus dropped to the ground. His face was slightly cracked but his neck had a large handprint in it; Aro pulled him out of the way and daddy staggered on his feet.

"W-What…n-no one's…been able to…hit me?" I just smirked and punched him again in the same spot while it started to heal.

"This. Is. For. All. The. Torment. You. Put. Me. And. Mom. Through." With every word I landed a punch and the last one went right through his chest. He fell to the ground on his knees and in an instant everyone had a hold on him preventing any movement. He struggled to speak since the big hole in his chest was right under his throat.

"M-Maureen…y-you wouldn't really…kill me w-would you? I-I created you…" I walked over to him again, and knelt down next to his ear.

"You may have created me, but you never gave a damn about me or my mom. And so now…I'll return the favor." I gripped his neck with both my hands and ripped his head clean off.

"Start the fire! Before they all regenerate!" Aro and the others went to work throwing every piece of each newborn and their master into the fire. I held my father's head over the fire, and dropped it down watching it disintegrate into ash. I watched until the flames died down, and then I felt someone's strong arms wrap around me.

"You were amazing cara mia." Marcus whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

"Amazing, she was absolutely brilliant! Rena how's about you explain to everyone about your newfound power?" I turned around and stood before everyone there.

"As it turns out, I have a power like my father did. But instead of me having tough skin, I have the ability to take some of another vampire's strength and speed and use it to my advantage. Sadly though the effects only last for about five minutes depending on the amount I take." Some looked relieved, others were whatever.

"Five minutes is all you'll need Rena, now then let's make sure there aren't any more newborns down there." Aro pointed to the shack, but then I stepped forward.

"I already took care of them, but I think there's still one more there. His name's Danny he was there when I was changing, but if you could…I'd ask for you to spare his life?"

"Don't bother Rena." Danny came out from the shadows, head bowed as if in shame. "If I understand it, your coven doesn't give second chances. I won't fight, and I won't run, so if you would I'd appreciate it if you made this quick."

'Danny no.' "Danny, you don't have to die you can live." I tried to speak but Marcus stopped me.

"Rena, it appears he's made his choice." Aro touched Danny's shoulder reading his thoughts. "He feels as if he's a monster that he can't make up for what he's become. And I'm afraid we can't make much of an exception, even if he did stay with you he still isn't fully under control."

"He has to be killed Maureen." Caius spoke up. If only I could cry again I'd be begging them to leave him be. Aro's eyes softened at me, but I knew he couldn't break his own laws.

"We can show him mercy Rena, he won't feel a thing." Alec stepped forward.

"He's right. Alec will make sure he will feel as if falling into a deep sleep. He won't suffer Rena." I leaned into Marcus and he held me close. "Let's begin." I turned away and Marcus helped me walk away from the scene, the last of Danny I could hear was the sound of his crunching flesh. I tried to look but Marcus pushed my head forward gently.

"Don't watch."

"Marcus…he could've been a better person even as a vampire couldn't he?" he didn't answer, so I just remained quiet.

"It's alright cara mia, he's going to a better place." I closed my eyes, praying to God that he would have mercy on all the newborns my father foolishly created. They didn't deserve to suffer for what he'd done to them.

"I know." As we continued back towards the palace, I could feel the sun's heat lessening with every step as it began to set in the sky.

_Three hours later:_

I was in the throne room waiting for the rest to arrive after finishing off the other newborns. Marcus was with me, but as I felt him near me I couldn't help but feel scared. I still had on Didyme's necklace and ring, but a part of me felt as if I wasn't meant to wear them.

"What's wrong Rena?" he came up to me and held me in his arms.

"I don't know…I just feel, different."

"Different? Good different or bad different?" I smiled at that.

"I'm not sure, I think it's a mix. Like I'm glad to be one of you now, but I feel almost as if I've lost something." My throat was still burning slightly from thirst, but since I had taken some newborn powers I was able to prolong it until everyone returned.

"We've all felt that before cara, but what we all do is try to find it later. I felt it when I lost Didyme, and almost felt it again when I lost you. Now I have you back, and I will protect you every way possible." I leaned into him and kissed his sweet lips.

"Ahem." We pulled apart when Aro, Caius, and the guards walked in. Jane ran over to me and squeezed me in a hug. Thankfully I could hug back without falling apart; as I hugged her I heard a small gasp and a hand on my arm.

"Uh Rena you're crushing Jane." I let go instantly and Jane just laughed.

"Wow, I can see I'm gonna have fun with you around here." I smiled at her, she was now like a sister to me. I looked over at Alec and Aro, and they looked at me with small smiles.

"He went peacefully Rena, I'm pretty sure that God would have shown such mercy himself." I smiled and then looked at the others.

"The change wasn't what I expected, but at least now I don't have to feel so puny to all of you." They laughed at me.

"It's gonna be nice not wanting to eat you all the time." Felix joked getting a glare from Marcus.

"Well, does this mean I have to be locked away like Athenodora and Sulpicia?"

"For a while, but not for long." At that moment the two wives came over and embraced their husbands before turning to me.

"Rena! You're gorgeous, absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Like me!" Sulpicia squealed.

"And me!" Athenodora squealed too before I hugged them both. The men all laughed and I remembered a question I wanted to ask Aro.

"I don't have to kill humans for food do I?" he looked at me weird, but then smiled that Cheshire smile again.

"You can eat as you please Rena, animals, humans, whatever suits you."

"Perhaps a little change is in order." Marcus kissed my cheek, then hoisted me up bridal style before carrying me to the kitchen. He set me down and went over to the fridge taking out a cup of cold blood. "Drink this, its ok it's animal."

"How'd you know?" I asked taking the cup from him.

"I had a feeling you'd be unique like that." He kissed me again and I drank the blood. It tasted sweet yet strange, but I couldn't stop myself as I drank it down until the last drop was gone. I set the glass down and it broke, I let the shards drop from my hands and looked at Marcus sheepishly.

"I guess I have to work on controlling my strength eh?" he laughed and kissed me again.

"Yes, but right now I'm about to lose control." I looked at him weirdly, and then realized what he meant.

"You've been holding back?"

"Only for over 1000 years." I laughed and he scooped me up again. He took me into the room we had shared while I was a human, and set me down on the bed. I looked at him lustfully as he did me, but then he reached into his robes and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened it, and inside was a golden V pendant with the Volturi crest on it and a small ruby in the middle.

"Marcus…that's beautiful."

"It's yours my love, you are now an official guard of the Volturi, and my queen." I carefully took the necklace from its case and put it on. Marcus pulled out a mirror off the night stand, and I examined my reflection in it.

"Wow…I look good." I felt like a princess for the first time in my life.

"You look far better than good angelus." I looked at him with the same lustful look form earlier, and he took me over on the other side of the bed before kissing me again. The kiss could last forever, and forever was all we had….together. When he pulled away he instantly removed his robes and my torn clothes off our bodies, and looked at me with love, happiness, joy, lust, and many other emotions all at once.

"Welcome home Maureen." We kissed again.

_**The End.**_

_**Yeah not a very good ending but at least it's finished. Sorry if some of you are disappointed, but thank you all who favorited this fic, added me as a fave author, reviewed this, etc. I have three other twilight fics still up but one is again almost done. Please keep it up because I like to hear what others think of my fics, and the future ones to come.**_

_**Thank you again.**_


End file.
